


Error One-shots

by DarkBlueSoul012



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Basically, Error Oneshots, Error's in a poly relationship, Fluff, He's also innocent here, Innocent Error, M/M, Many AU's are in here, Multi, Munltiverse, Other, Sub error, Underfell, Underlust, multiple AUs, oneshots, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012
Summary: Have some Error Oneshots to either warm your heart and make you smile or clench your SOUL and make you cry!Sub!Error x Anyone(AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.)





	1. Run Away to You (Error x Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

     "You look amazing Error" Blue said to his friend as he smiled to him. Error only looked down and fidgeted with his hands. He looked at the mirror and the sight of him only made his SOUL wince. He's wearing a wedding gown. The gown's color starts off a gradient of dark blue from the waist and light blue at the bottom, same goes from waist to top of the tube; His slim and feminine figure being highlighted by the gown. The white see-through frills of the gown has glitters on it that gives off the dress a galaxy themed design. Ink suggested this design to Muffet, the one who designed the gown from Original Underkeep, after knowing that Error loves stars; which was the reason why he always visit and never destroys Outertale. His skull is ringed with different shades of blue and some black flowers as a white veil was put on the flower circlet. He's also wearing a half-inch heeled shoes with faux black suede fabric and a mini belt of the same texture around the top of his ankles. He looked beside him and saw his bouquet of blue, black and white roses on the bedside table along their wedding rings. "Aw, come on Error, smile! It's your big day!" Outer exclaimed as he gathered the wedding rings to prepare them for the wedding. Error only sighed as Dream fixed his gown from behind.

     "Way to go there, Ink!" Fell exclaimed as he slapped Ink on the back. The artistic skeleton only chuckled back at him as he let Classic fix his tuxedo. He was wearing a black tux and black faux leather shoes. He also has a small bouquet of flowers the same color of Error's bouquet pinned to the right side of his tux. "After all these fighting and battles, I didn't expect this day to come; And yet, it did!" he laughed as he let his mind wander. After he was told of the balance, he knew he was the one to stop creating to stop the destruction, but without doing anything, he knew it wouldn't be long before he starts creating again. So, instead of sitting and doing nothing, he got up and befriended Error.

      At first, he was skeptical about it but after months of them hanging out together, he found out lot of things about the forced destroyer. He found out that Error loves stars and he was innocent in some ways. He found out about Error's obsession to cookies, especially the chocolate chip kind. He remembered giving Error boxes of cookies every time he visits him then coming back the other day to find out that box of cookies was nothing more than just a box; no crumbs left and Error happily sleeping curled up like a cat and with closer inspection, tiny crumbs left around his mouth. He also found out about Error loving sewing and creating dresses. So in rare times, Ink would design clothes and if Error was inspired enough by the sketch, he would sew that dress. He also see Error mimicking a cat or acting cat most of the time; playing with strings, napping a lot now that he doesn't have to destroy, nibbling on things such as cookies, hissing at people he doesn't trust or some one who touches him without his consent.

     Ink has never seen this side of Error and as time passed, he has grown a small possessiveness to the destroyer. He grinned the day he went to find Error. He saw him in Outertale along with Nightmare and his gang, hanging out with the other Sanses of different AUs with him sitting and knitting not too far away. He remembered walking to him and talking about how long they've been hanging out and how much Ink has known Error all these months and he finally decided to MARRY Error. He told Error that he was not only satisfying his love for the destroyer but also doing the Multiverse a favor since they'll be next to each other from then on. He remembered Error's eyes widened at that statement and a faint blush coming off his cheeks and how he became a stuttering mess and eyes always glancing at Nightmare, though he thought of it as him asking for reassurance. He remembered not hearing Error's answer but he did remember that the other Sanses cheering for them two.

     He grinned to himself thinking of Error in the gown he chose for him. It fit him perfectly and he's sure it'll highlight the destroyer's feminine figure as well as it's galaxy themed. He thought of their future together; them living together, the honeymoon they'll do together alone after the wedding, Error being pregnant with his kids, having kids running around, a happy Error as they snuggled on the couch. Ink grinned at the thought as he will finally have Error for himself after this big day, his thoughts feeding his possessiveness further.

     He smiled, happy and excited, as he was told to get ready to go out to walk and wait on the aisle. He smiled as he have Blue as the best man and Dream his ring bearer, two of his most closest friends and the ones who got lucky since they helped dressing Error. The rest of the invited guest walked down the carpet and towards their assigned seats. Sanses and Papyruses of different AUs as well as the ones in their place. There are also few Toriels and Asgores who came along, happy for the uniting of two gods and the peace and serenity it'll bring to the multiverse.

     Error fidgeted outside of the double giant doors as he was told to wait for the music to start before he could enter, his hands shaking slightly as he hold on to the bouquet. He doesn't want this. He doesn't want Ink to be his mate.  _'It's for the better, it's for the peace in the Multiverse....but....'_  his mind wanders off as he looked back in the distance. There, a few miles away and yet still able to be reached by the naked eye, is Nightmare's castle on top of a hill with the wide and green forest surrounding it. Dream suggested they do the wedding in Dreamtale and so they did, he doesn't remember the reason why but he bet that Dream thought that the positive energy will restore this AU. A lone and small tear escaped his eye socket and ran down his cheek.  _'But, Nightmare is who I lo-'_  he was shocked out of his thoughts as he heard the music start. He fidgeted further and closed his eyes, gripping the bundled flowers harder.

     Everyone stood up as the music started and looked at the giant doors, waiting for the bride to walk in and to the aisle. Ink straightened his posture as he waited for Blue and Error to come in, wanting to see his bride and hold him in his arms.

     "Okay Error, it's tim-" Blue said in mid sentence as he stepped outside only to stop abrubtly as he was met with no one, the one he helped dressed gone and a lonely bouquet of flowers on the floor.

     Ink as well as the guests are all wondering the same thing, what's going on and what's taking so long. Ink was about to speak when Blue came barging in from the doors. "ERROR'S GONE!!!" he shouted as several gasps was heard all through out the place. The world seemed to close in to Ink as what Blue said to him echoed in his head, 'Error's gone.....he ran away.......a run-away bride......Error...my love......he-' his thought's continued to run around his head as he stood there motionless. "Ink?" Dream said as he neared his friend, "Are you okay?" he asked as he went to pat the other on the shoulder in concern but before he could land his hand, Ink gripped it. "We have to find Error" he said with a dark gleam in his eye lights.

\---

\--

-

     Error continued to pant and gasp for air as he held and raised his gown and continued to run upwards the hill and through the thick and green forest, toward Nightmare's castle, heels clanking against the stones as his veil flew all around his eye sight, sun shinning down on him and making the glitters and sequence on his gown shimmer, making him a sight to behold. He pushed away branches and leaves on his way as he finally stumbled on the doors of the castle. " **NighTMaRE!** " he shouted as he ran and all but slammed his body on the door, bursting through them and into the darkness of the castle. " **NIgHTmAre?** " he asked in the darkness. He entered the castle, letting go of his gown. He frowned and climbed the staircase and turn to the hallway towards the lone door, the doors towards Nightmare's quarters. He frowned as he heard sobbing through the other side as he went and opened the door. His eye softened as his SOUL called out to the being there. There he saw Nightmare turned away from the door, sitting down on the edge of the bed and crying, grasped in his hold is the scarf Error knitted for him.

     Nightmare should be attending to the gathering not to far away below and from his castle. Error and Ink's wedding. But he couldn't stand watching the one he longed and loved be taken from him by some one he can't stand. So instead of going, he didn't and cried and cried for losing some one he loved. He know he couldn't do anything for he knew it's for the better of the Multiverse that the Creator and Destroyer be united together. He turned off the world around him and was only shocked out of his misery when a pair of delicate arms wrapped around him.

     He turned and the sight took away his breath. There, sat beside him, sun rays raining down on them is Error, in his wedding attire and smiling to him through the veil. It's like he was visited by a broken and yet majestic angel. "E-Error? Wha-Wh-Why are you here? You should be down there with In-" he was cut short by a finger pressing down on his lips. " **ShH, hE's NOt tHe oNe I wAnT. He'S nOT tHe OnE i lOVe. AnD I kNOw i cAn'T lIe tO mYSelF** " Error said in the most caring and soft voice he's ever heard the Destroyer speak into. "What are you saying?" Nightmare asked as he put down the finger shushing him. Error smiled and gripped both sides of his face and pecked him on the mouth through the veil, a soft clank was heard as the run-away bride smiled at Nightmare. " **YoU'RE mY oNe AnD tRUe lOvE NIgHtmARe. I cAn'T LiE tHAt tO MySElf. eVEn If tOdAY's my wEDdInG dAy, I'Ll sTIlL rUN AwaY To yOu** " Error purred softly as Nightmare let his tears of joy fall down his face as he threw the veil over the destroyer's head, gripped Error and tackled him into a kiss. Both skeletons purred as they leaned to each other, tongues dancing and SOULS glowing as the bride and his true groom happily sat and relish each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, nope. Error don't want Ink this time :3 more shots to come in soon~


	2. Fun in the Summer (Innocent Error x Everyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

    " **C'mON gUyS! IT'lL bE fUn! BeSIdEs, it'Ll Be a gReAt aCTivItY to bREak A SwEAt~!** " Error purred as he continued to tug on Classic's hoodie sleeve. Said skeleton only sweat dropped as he let himself be dragged by the hyperactive skeleton. They're currently taking a vacation in Farmtale where this AU's monsters weren't sealed off under the mountain, instead, a giant barrier was put around the mountain and thousands of hectares around it, making the monsters be able to live both in the underground and and a piece of the surface inside the barrier. Most of the monsters here are farmers including this AU's bone brothers and Error, including the ones who loves him and was able to come along consisting of: Classic, Red, Stretch, Raven of Birdtale, Outer, the Star Sanses and Nightmare's Gang, is currently living in one of the cottages the village can provide and near this AU's bone brothers' house. The group also made an agreement to not use any magic to make this vacation more interesting and more fun. Apparently, it's summer in the surface and it's the season for mango picking as well as summer timed fruits and veggies.

     Error, who just came back from walking outside the big cottage, saw a sturdy and tall mango tree just outside a few meters away from them. Without any second thought, he dashed back inside where the others are and began tugging and shouting for them, mostly him asking permission, to climb the tree bottom to top and pick mangoes. Which leads us now to the group of skeletons under the tree after a long time of Error convincing, worry written all over their faces.

     "Be careful up there!" Ink shouted as he craned his head upwards and leaning in different ways to see Error who's now a few feet above them all. "Error! Get back in the main branch! That one you're stepping is too thin! It might break!!!" Nightmare shouted as his tentacles swayed and flicked in worry as he stepped backward as Error shouted some reassurance and continued climbing higher to the tree. "Pleeease, a little bit of magic? Just to make Error saf- ERROR! THAT'S TOO RISKY!!!" Red was cut off in his convincing as he saw Error holding on to the trunk of the tree reaching for a clutch of ripe, yellow mangoes a few meters away. " **DOn'T wORrY! I GOt thi- WOAH!** " Error yelped as he almost lost balance in the branch he's stepping on, good thing he's gripping the trunk tightly. "That's it, ERROR THAT'S ENOUGH!! YOU COULD GET YOURSELF HARMED!!!" Stretch shouted as his left eye glowed but then he remembered their agreement as he sighed, "Please tell me we can use magic just this moment?" he pleaded. "You know Error will get upset if we did that Stretch" Killer said as he holds one of the baskets, half way filled with ripe mangoes.

     " **HeADs UP!!!** " Came a shout from above as a mango was thrown in the group's direction. "I GOT I-!" Blue said only to have the mango land bull's eye on his head and bounce off into another basket that Horror's holding. The rest of the skeleton's snickered at Blue's unfortune as said skeleton groaned. " **YOu'rE sO bAD aT cATchInG BlUe!** " came a playful shout from Error as he threw a clutch of mangoes, held by their thin branches, down the group. Nightmare snickered as his tentacles caught the falling mangoes and put it in Killer's basket. "I think that's enough mangoes now Error! We already filled two baskets with it!" Dream shouted, cupping his hands around his face. "Aww, but there are more up there!" Error pouted as he looked down to the group, " **jUsT a fEw MoRe, pleE3aaSee???** " he pleaded as he hugged the trunk near him. "Fine! Just one more basket and we're done okay?!" Ink shouted in reply as Killer and Horror pushed the now mango-filled baskets along with the others as Raven went to retrieve another basket. "He sure do loves picking huh?" Farmer chuckled to Outer, "Heh yeah  he is- I got it, I got it, I got it!" said skeleton only laughed and went to chase a falling mango. Farmer laughed as he looked up to Error climbing higher where the bigger and riper mangoes are located. "Also known as, he's going to hurt himself" Cross grumbled in concern but was then unlucky as a mango landed on top of his skull and bounced into the basket Raven was holding next to him, " **Oops, sOrRy CRoSsY!** " came a shout from above; the others snickering at him with Dust teasing him "Karma  _hits hard,_  doesn't it?"

     After a while, Error grinned as he gripped the last clutch of mangoes in his area of the tree. " **It'S RAinINg MaNgoES!!!** " he shouted as he threw the mangoes one by one to the group, whom run around catching it while Nightmare just stood there, letting his tentacles do the job for him. "Okay, Error, the basket's full! Get down now!" Classic shouted as Dust went off to pack the last filled basket along with the others to their cottage. " **OkaY!** " Error said but as he was about to go down, the branch he stepped on gave off and fell down. Error yelped as he hugged the trunk and was stranded on the branch he was currently on. "Um, guys?" he called downwards. "What is it Error? Don't tell me you want to fill another basket" Red said as he looked up. " **ACtuALly, I cAn'T GEt dOwn** " the slightly glitching skeleton said as the sudden burst of wind cooled off his sweaty body and slightly swayed the area where he's in. "Hold on! Raven's coming to get'cha!" Horror shouted as Raven flapped his wings and flew upwards Error but still a few meters away from him. "Okay Error, the tree's branches is preventing me from coming near you but I want you to jump into my arms okay?" he said in a reassuring tone as he held his hands open. Error gulped and looked down to see how high he is from the others. He looked back up to Raven and nodded then let go from hugging the trunk. He sighed and jumped, the wind rushed to his body a second before he landed on Raven's arms. "Such a brave one" Raven purred and pecked the other's cheek before they flew gently back, Error picking a lone mango as they flew down which made Raven chuckle.

     When the two was back, the other's quickly came to check their submissive of any injuries before they all walked to their cottage. Nightmare and his gang carrying a total of 5 baskets filled with ripe and juicy mangoes, Error still clutching the mango he got when Raven flew him down. When they went back in the cottage, Error took a bath curtsy of Dream; then proceeded to the kitchen with Blue and Ink, making mango desserts such as Mango Graham cake for tonight and plenty of Mango Shakes and Ice Creams not only for his loved ones, but as well as sharing the frozen treats to the villagers.

     They spent the afternoon sipping on shakes and licking on ice creams as they all cuddled up and watched a movie inside their peaceful cottage under the welcoming arms of the summer sun.

  
  


_Bonus:_  
  
     " **HeRe!** " Came a shout from Error as a mango fell from above. "I got it, I got it!!!" Outer shouted but stopped mid run as what happened made not only him but the others as well to laugh, including Error. Horror, one of the two skeletons who are carrying the basket, is close to dozing off, still holding the basket. He was startled from his doze when he felt something inside his skull. The mango that Error tossed has fell and directly went through the cracked hole in Horror's head, rolling inside a bit before getting stuck through one of his eye sockets. Horror just blinked, still processing what happened while the others just laughed their non-existent asses off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mango picking fluffiness for you all and yep, I know the experience of being stranded on a mango tree *ahem*cuz the ladder fell*ahem* Anyways, Error is innocent in here and in a poly relationship with the Star Sanses and Nightmare's gang and some few other Sanses. Farmtale here is also just a head cannon of mine, I know there's already an existing AU but I have no idea of their version of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope ya guys enjoyed this fluffiness~


	3. Bad Dog (Singer Neko!Error x Lust) =Suggestive=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

     Lust groaned as he walked home from working in the bar but then decided to just chill and have fun in the other bars and clubs in the Underground. Yes, he works in a strip club as a macho dancer and trying not to get groped by desperate women of all kind is a bit annoying now and tiring.He's currently heading over to one of the other bar and club around Hotland, mostly run by Mettaton, though the guy himself really isn't near sexual or suggestive. He sighed again as he teleported and reappeared to one of the alleyways near a random building. "Eww" he grumbled to himself as he stepped away from a smelly trashcan. He was about to walk out of the alleyway when he saw a portal open up. He quickly hide among the trashcans, despite his disgust, and went to look only for his eye sockets to widen. There, standing with the portal behind them is the known destroyer of worlds, Error. He reached into his pocket, about to grab a device that automatically alerts the Council and the Star Sanses in AU related problems, mostly too warn others that the destroyer is in their AU but observing the said glitching skeleton halted Lust's motives. He saw Error with something on top of his skull and something swaying behind him and upon closer notice; Lust's eyes widened in comical degrees. 'I-is that-?! Are those....ARE THOSE CAT EARS AND A CAT TAIL?!?!?!' he panicked in his thoughts as he refrained himself from squealing, 'That's actually pretty cute, but that doesn't change the point, what's he up to?' he asked himself as he saw Error put his arm back in the portal as if getting something, Lust's hand hovering over the device in his pockets in case something happens.

     He flinched but then relaxed as he saw Error pulled out a bag from inside the portal but he raised a non existent eye brow at that, 'What's he doing?' he wondered as he saw Error close the portal and walked out the alley while Lust followed silently. He saw Error enter a building called 'Pull Your Soul Strings', "A bar and club? But why would he want to enter that?" he wondered as he walked in as well. He looked around and expected to see Error drinking at the bar or giving destruction to said place but alas, he didn't satisfied his expectations nor saw the glitchy skeleton. He sighed as he sat down to one of the seats, a couch preferably, that's faced towards a now lively stage. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen~! Are you all back to see Kitty~?" the host, a cat monster, asked the audience around Lust as they all cheered and whistled. "Wow~ Such energy~! Well, let's welcome our well known singer of PYST! Kitty~!!" shouted the enthusiastic host as the lights around Lust dimmed and a spot light was directed to one of the two entrances of the stage. Lust would've done a spit take if he's drinking something because of the fact that Kitty, as what this club gave him his alias, is Error.

     Lust nearly had a nosebleed as a purple blush managed to make it's way to his face to make it low. Error is wearing a very revealing outfit, that's what Lust made sure of himself. Error is wearing a fit light blue tube like tank top which high lights the top area of his full feminine ecto-body he summoned and only ends up at the bottom of his summoned breasts, his thin and fit stomach showing. He's also wearing a mini black jacket that only covers around the chest area, but Error has it opened; neon blue lights glowing at every edge of said clothing. Down below, he's wearing a revealing skirt that only ended mid-thigh with a noticeable galaxy spring into it; his cat-like tail coming out from under the skirt which lift up slightly whenever his tail swayed. Lastly, Error's wearing white thigh socks starting a few inches below the skirt and knee-length black converse shoes. All in all, Error looks like a character that popped out from an anime but that didn't stop Lust from imagining doing things to the destroyer. Lust grinned as Error walked forward holding a cordless mic, a flirty look plastered on his face and his tail swaying beside him slightly. " **hEya, fElLas~** " he greeted which only got the patrons more active. Lust only laid back on the couch as he took out his phone and took a picture Error, who didn't notice the lone member of the council in the bar as a music started up; Error swaying his hips lightly to the music, patrons cheering. Error put the mic near his mouth as a beautiful and suggestive tone came out from said destroyer.

 

**_I just found out that I'm fucking with a bad dog_ **

****_But the beast in me he know how to train a bad dog_ ** **

 

     Error winked to the patrons as he walked forward closer to the edge of the stage. Lust only stared in awe at the destroyer as he slightly leaned forward, feeling as if Error's singing just for him.

 

**_Woof like a bad dog, sit and be a good dog_ **

__**Or I'ma put you down, bang bang, like a mad dog** _ _

 

     Error jerked his hips side to side a bit which got the skirt to fly slightly and show a bit more of his thigh, continued singing as he moved his arms to the beat and his tail moving suggestively and against his thighs. Lust drooled slightly to the sight as the slightly glitching skeleton haven't noticed him amongst the crowd still.

 

**_Oh oh oh oh oh , I'm breathin' on your skin_ **

****_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ ** **

****_Oh oh oh oh oh, you feel me closin' in_ ** **

****_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ ** **

 

     Error grinned as he looked over to the crowd, striking a sexy pose before walking to another area of the stage. When he stopped at the middle of the stage, he looked over at the crowd again before spotting Lust. Lust only grinned widely as he saw Error looking at him, but managing to keep his singing stable.

 

**_You're just an animal that I caught_ **

******_You know I'm yours so rip my clothes off_ ** ** **

****_**_And it's like oh oh and then we oh oh_ ** _ ** **

**_**_**_Just come inside my cage you bad dog_ ** _ ** _ **

 

     Error almost staggered back and leave the singing but he just looked away and continued to sing, his hips continued swaying and jerking, his tail swaying behind him and his body swaying and going along the beat. He continued to dodge and prevent himself from looking at Lust, but he can feel his burning stare at him as he continued to sing for the patrons.

 

_**You're just an animal that I caught** _

__**You know I'm yours**_   ** _so rip my clothes off_**_

****_And it's like oh oh and then we_**   ** _oh oh_****

**_Just come inside my cage you bad dog_ **

 

     Lust leaned back to his seat, noticing how Error dodges his stares and how anxious the destroyer is getting the more he stares at Error. He licked his teeth slightly as he continued listening to the destroyer's sweet yet suggestive tune.

 

 ** _Keep you on a leash tie you up like a bag dog_**  

_**Taste me on your teeth when you bite like a bad dog** _

_**Woof like a bad dog beg be a good dog  
** _

_**Or I'ma put you down bang bang like a mad dog** _

 

     Error leaned down with his legs open and neared his face to a random monster with a suggestive look before standing back up and continued singing. Lust saw the scene and held his chest as something burned inside of him, as if wanting himself in the monster's place or wanting to make that monster suffer for being able to be that close to the destroyer.

 

**_Oh oh oh oh oh , I'm breathin' on your skin_ **

****_Oh oh oh oh oh, you feel me closin' in_ ** **

**_Oh oh oh oh oh  
_ **

_**You're just an animal that I caught  
** _

_**You know I'm yours so rip my clothes off  
** _

_**And it's like oh oh and then we oh oh** _

_**Just come inside my cage you bad dog**_  

_**You're just an animal that I caught  
** _

_**You know I'm yours so rip my clothes off  
** _

_**And it's like oh oh and then we oh oh  
** _

_**Just come inside my cage you bad dog** _

 

     Lust growled as he saw Error get near to another patron, eyes lighting up and leaning forward as if to confront the singing skeleton. The other seemed to sense his magic building up and got back on the center stage and continued to sing and dance suggestive moves. Lust seemed to be satisfied by this, magic going down to a more calm mood and leaning back on his chair.

 

**_Revenge is sweet like licorice_ **

****_I poison you with just a kiss, a kiss, a kiss_ ** **

**_You're just an animal that I caught_ **

**_Your hands are tied I got my wish  
_ **

**_Now say your prayer cause this is it, is it, is it_ **

 

      Error stretched out his other hand as if gesturing to somebody, the patrons actually whistled and cheered, feeling as if they are the ones Error is reaching out; but in reality they're not. Lust felt the same. He drooled at the thought. Error reaching out for him, beckoning him forward with his pleasant voice and beautiful body. Him ravishing Error in-- Okay, that's enough wild thoughts. Lust continued to grin as Error danced.

 

**_You're just an animal that I caught  
_ **

**_You know I'm yours so rip my clothes off_ **

**_And it's like oh oh and then we oh oh  
_ **

**_Just come inside my cage you bad dog_ **

**_You're just an animal that I caught  
_ **

**_You know I'm yours so rip my clothes off_ **

**_And it's like oh oh and then we oh oh  
_ **

**_Just come inside my cage you bad dog._ **

 

     Error strike a pose; tongue hung out, hips jerked on one side with his tail raised up; hiking the short skirt slightly upwards, his eye lights turned to hearts and his jacket slightly off; his dancing made him sweaty despite the air-condition in the establishment. He waved good bye and went back behind the stage probably to the changing room. Lust took the moment and teleported to where Error's magic is stronger. He teleported to the room to see Error with his mini jacket off, showing his shoulders.

     He growled in pleasure as he neared the neko skeleton. Error yelped as he felt arms snake around his waist. He looked to see Lust the one hugging him. " **L-luSt?! Wh-wHa--** " he was cut off with a finger shushing him. "Shh~ You shouldn't be noisy, kitty~ Especially if your bad dog is here to ravish you and make you mine~" he growled lowly to the destroyer with a smirk as he breathed down on Error's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an example image of what Error looked like in this shot, you can check out my Error Drawings book in my Wattpad. Yeah, and the song is Bad Dog by Neon Bitch. You can search it on Youtube, if you'll do, I suggest you turn it to 1.25 faster speed than normal ^^


	4. Sleep Over (Ink x Error)

     " **oKaY, iS tHaT AlL OF iT?** " Error mumbled to himself as he looked up to his bed room. It's around dusk now and he just moved the TV and TV Stand near his bed for better watching later, he's also cleared his room of any dust and dirt. His galactic walls shinning and mimicking the skies of OuterTale,  _'BuT tHE rEaL ONe StIlL bEAts iT'_ Error thought as he smiled, a genuine smile this time. When the Council and the Star Sanses have found out about the truth, he was bombarded with apologies and promises; either promises of making up to him, not hurting him or both. Ink, however, promised to stop creating, take care of Error and re-teach him everything after they found out that Error has never eaten, never slept and had never taken a proper bath before. They have given him a house for his own in his very own AU called ErrorTale. Ink made this AU for Error, despite the other's protests, naming this AU after Error himself. This AU was empty and at the same time, it's not. The only monster in here is Error and the rest of the AU is filled with beautiful and wonderful places and sceneries and animals both normal and mythical. The AU also allows the other Sanses and Papyruses to enter and pay Error a visit to either hang out with him or just be there to teach him basic things. At first, Error was hesitant and kept worrying that Ink might start creating that might force him upon his job again. But the creative skeleton has kept up to his promise and instead, went to his AU everyday just to teach him and hang out with him when there's spare time.

     Because of these sudden changes, Nightmare and his gang has found out. At first, they reacted to it badly and have thought that the Council and the Star Sanses have either manipulated Error or erased the glitching skeleton's memories and forced him to be on their side. After a short battle between them all and Error appearing to prevent them all from further harming themselves, a long explanation and apology session was held at both groups. The first few days were hard as Nightmare still has doubts in them. But soon, everyone started to warm up. Horror was given food for him and his brother more frequently, in which they took gratefully and shared with their loved ones back in their AU; thanks to Horror's brother, Scream, insistence. Dust has had training on how to stop his unstoppable desire for LV, his brother was also revived with Sci and Ink's help; putting Dust to tears that day. Killer was operated that has his Chara's influences in his SOUL removed; making his ink like tears turn to obsidian marks and his eyes re-ignite, burning with blue crystal passion that have Horror falling for him. Cross was given a full monster SOUL and a full human SOUL for X, the human child inside him. Both were in tears of happiness for after being given their own very SOULs, Ink has recreated them a new AU that flows like Undertale yet has it's own twists. As for Nightmare, he was welcomed back and was greeted by a Dream in tears. Though, he can't be back to his old self, he can be less aggressive now as well as showing his caring side he only shows to his members.

     In no less than 3 months, all of them are warmed up to each other and has been nice to Error, though the gang is still protective to Error every time the others present something new to Error, keeping THAT topic from the him as much as possible but Ink explained them that sooner or later, Error needs to know. It took another month before Error knows almost everything, as well as what's in THAT topic; though he have 100% knowledge of that, he has 0 experience of it.

     Which leads us to the present. Error stood there with hands on his hips as he glanced at the furnished room of his. He decided to bake cookies for their snack, thought Ink insisted he'll just brought some with him. Error hummed as he went down stairs to his kitchen and began making chocolate cookies. He put them in the oven and decided to shower for a bit as he waits for them to be cooked. He went back to his room, leaving the door open wide and got a fresh towel from his closet then proceeded to use the shower, leaving the door a crack open. When done, he just rolled the towel around his body and went back down stairs to turn off the oven and pull out the cookies, he sniffed them making his mouth water then proceeded to cool them off at the kitchen counter. He went back upstairs to dress himself, pulling out a red knitted sweater, black mini shorts that only reach middle thigh and pink thigh length socks for extra comfy. He put them on and summoned his ecto-body, making him look feminine, extra points of the clothes of his pick. He was just putting the towel to the hamper when he heard the doorbell ring. He smoothened his sweater and walked down stairs, his socked feet making faint thumps against the carpeted floor. He opened the door and smiled at the skeleton, " **HaI, InKy!** " he greeted cheerfully.

     The moment Ink has found out about the Balance, he was in doubt. He didn't believe them but after a long analyzation, he was nothing but guilt and shame. He has promised Error that he will take care of him, he has promised everyone to stop creating new AUs and he has promised them all that he will re-teach Error life and living. Over the months, he has thought the glitching skeleton of it, and in the time lapse, he noticed more things about the forced destroyer. He was shocked to find our Error has never eaten anything besides the tacos Blue had made for him and that was over a hundred years ago. He found out about Error's passion to sewing and making dolls and dresses, his passion for the Outertale's starry and galactic skies and Undernovela itself. Error has only improved and has stopped glitching his body over time, the glitches only comes back if he's upset or feeling any negative emotions. Over the time, he has slowly fallen for the glitch and yet he hardly believes himself for falling that hard like that. He may not have a SOUL for himself but damn, he sure do feel possessive of Error. And he's going to stay that way not that he took this opportunity to be this close to the other and getting him to trust him now.

     "Heya, Ruru!" Ink greeted back, using the pet name he's given to Error. " **I tHoUgHT I tOLd yOu nOT tO uSe tHat nAmE tO mE** " Error said back as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Aww, but it suits you and your innocent-ish nature!" Ink said as he jumped up and hugged the skeleton causing to Error glitched slightly, inhaling his scent a little bit before letting go. "Anyways, I bought chocolates! As well as shakes!" Ink said as he watched Error smiled happily. " **ChOCoLatE CApPucCIno?** " Error asked excitedly as he let Ink enter his home, Ink only gave a hummed in reply as Error's eye-lights turned to stars, 'I made that look on his face' Ink smirked inside as his possessiveness grew. Error told Ink to go ahead to his room as he gathered the now cooled cookies in a bowl. He hummed as he walked the stairs to find Ink already laying stomach-down on the bed; only in his white shirt, scarf and brown shorts as well as his stash of emotion vials. Error closed the door as he went beside Ink on his bed, putting the bowl of cookies in middle front of them and grabbed the remote to pick one of his Undernovela movies. He hummed a thanks as Ink handed him his shake and began to nibble on a cookie.

     Once Ink saw Error being illuminated by the television, he hardly pay attention to the movie. He began to stare at Error as he drooled at what he might have done to him in an alternate choice. He could've put an aphrodisiac to the drink. He might've done impure things to the skeleton. He drooled of the thought of him ravishing Error right then and there as he moaned under neath him. His eye-lights unintentionally turned to hearts as he blushed faintly. A deep growl starting deep in his non-existent throat. 'That's is. I can't take this any longer' he thought as he slowly inched near Error.

     The movie has only reached around the middle when he felt Ink shift beside him, but he only dismissed it as Ink getting comfortable as he continued to watch, shake now finished. Only a few more minutes in the movie before he felt hot breath breathe onto his neck. He squeaked as he looked to his side to be face to face to a blushing and growling Ink. " **i-InKy?** " he stammered as he was pounced by the said skeleton, making him squeak and roll on his back in response. He closed his eyes as he felt Ink breather down onto his neck then proceeded to squeal as he felt him lick his collar bone. "Tonight, I'll make you mine Ruru and nothing will change that. You're mine and only mine. I'll give you everything you will ever need and want~" Ink growled as he kissed Error deeply, their tongues dancing against each other. Error moaned to the actions as he closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Ink's neck. This sleepover will definitely be his most memorable first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, have some Paperjam this time. Also, I love how I fuel all your imaginations, makes me want to do something to our fav bean that I'll regret sometime~ *inert Lenny face here*


	5. Baby Sitting (Toddler Error x Everyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.
> 
> Okay, quick note guys. In this story. The poly only consists of Error, Classic, Red, The Star Sanses and Nightmare's Gang. It's difficult trying to make or insert multiple skeletons of the whole multiverse for me now *sweat drops*

     "Okay, what the fucking hell happened here?" Blue cursed for the first time as he looked at the being before him, the others either too shocked or in awe to notice the fact that he just cursed. " **ShWUt uP!** " a squeal like voice exclaimed as the others couldn't hold themselves any longer and laughed, " **I SaId sHwuT Up!!!** " the voice screamed again in a high pitch. "Omg, Error. What happened to you?" Ink asked as he wiped a tear away from his eyes as he calmed down from his laughing and went to touch Error but was smacked away. Error growled as tears pooled at the corner of his eye sockets as he screamed 'shut up' again in his child like voice.

     He doesn't know what happened but all he knew is that, he just slept in his room and woke up in the morning to find is bed quite bigger than what he's used to. At first, he panicked; thinking that someone kidnapped him in his sleep or something of the matter. When he got up, he noticed that his clothes are bigger than usual and his hoodie sleeve is longer than his arms, when he rolled up his sleeves, the sight made his more scared. His phalanges are smaller and smoother, he quickly scrambled off his bed with extreme difficulty; only in his now extremely large red, knitted sweater and hoodie. He ran to the full body mirror in his bathroom and the sight made him scream. Looking back at him and mimicking his actions from the glass is a toddlerbones. He breathe heavily as he heard loud multiple foot thumps from the stairs, but he ignored those as he continued to stare at his reflection then ran his hand on his face and his head, his skull now free of any old scars and chips. He gulped as he lifted his sweater to find out his scarred and past-broken ribs was now smooth and free of any cracks. He summoned his SOUL and the sight made his eyes water. His SOUL now has been refreshed; cracks that never left it has now disappeared and the strings finally hang loose and off. His SOUL now looked like fresh of a baby monster's new born SOUL. He was startled from inspecting himself further when multiple skeletons bursted from his bedroom door. "ERROR!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" they all shouted in synchronization.

     And this lead us to all skeletons in the huge dining room with Error in the middle of Blue and Nightmare, trying to reach and eat the pancakes made for their breakfast. "Do you need he-" Classic tried to ask but was interrupted with a quick shout of " **NO!!!** " from the toddler. The others snickered as Error just gave up as he threw the fork across the table, in which Ink dodged since he's in front of the bean, and just up and grabbed the pancake and began to munch with a pout and angry look on his face. "Anyways, just to remind you all. We have a scheduled activity today" Ink said as he settled back on his seat, looking away from an irritated Error who was now being spoon-fed by Nightmare. "Oh? What is for today's activity then?" Red asked as he glanced at Blue who was wiping Error's mouth with a wet wipe as said toddler insists on doing it himself. "Well, we're going picnic on the park today" Ink said as he stood up and collected the dirty dishes off the table. "Well then. I'm going to get Error ready!!" Dream exclaimed happily as he went to grab Error and walked to the bathroom. " **nooooUUU, stWap! I cAn dO iT mYSwelF!!!! DWeaM!!!!** " Error shouted as Dream happily hummed and continued to walk, "Oh, and Ink!" he said. "Yeah?" Ink poked his head through the door to the kitchen, "You better make some clothes that can fit Error. Put them on his room when you're done" He hummed as Error pouted and let the God of positivity carry him towards the bathroom. "Welp, you guys better prepare then. We leave in 30 minutes" Ink said as he continued to wash the dishes, the others scrambling off to either get their things ready of just fix themselves. "Hey, Squid" Nightmare said as he walked to Ink. "Yeah, Bendy?" Ink smirked in which caused Nightmare to roll his eyes. "Anyways, make something cute for Error to wear. I wanna see his reaction" Nightmare said as he grinned before walking away. "Psh, you just want to see him being adorable" Ink muttered. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" came a shout from a few feet from him, "NOTHING, BENDY!!!" he replied back then came after a giggle.

     After Ink was done, he created a cute owl onesie for Error; the color scheme goes same to the colors of a barn owl. Feathers made from fabric and foam hanging from the sleeves and the back that forms a feathered tail. The hood also has dark brown feathers that mimics the looks of a great horned owl. Ink chuckled as he raised the finished product and hummed as he walked upstairs to Error's bedroom. He put down the onesie on the bed then put a hand under his chin, "Hmm, I should make a pairing shoes for this" He laughed as he pulled out his brush and proceeded to make bird like shoes, the claws entirely made out of hard brown foam as to not hurt himself or anyone. He smiled and put the shoes along the onesie then made normal toddler-sized socks before he shouted "Clothes are ready, Dream!" in which he earned a sound of approval from the God of Positivity. He smiled then walked back to his room to change out his pajamas.

     Error is now wet and covered in a white, fluffy towel as he grumbled whilst Dream hummed as said skeleton walked down the hallway to Error's bedroom. He opened the door and proceeded to dry Error using the towel, Error looked to his bed to see what he will wear when the sight caused him to squirm against Dream. " **nOu! I wIlL nOwt wEaW tHaT tHiNG!!!!** " He shouted as he squirmed against Dream's grasp. "Error! You have to! You're other clothes are bigger than your size now!" Dream reasoned as Error grumbled and finally let the positive skeleton change him. After some time, Dream stood before Error who's now in the owl onesie that fit him perfectly. Error raised an eyebrow and looked himself over before waving his arms upside down, earning him an aww from the skeleton in front of him. "Aww, you're so adorable like that! Anyways, stay here for a bit. I'm just gonna change my clothes" Dream assured before he got up and out of Error's room and went to his own. " **I wAsn'T pWanNing to** " Error grumbled cutely as he tried to climb the bed to sit on it. A sudden knock on the door startled him, "Error? You done there, buddy?" Classic asked as he went to open the door but was stopped by a small force from the other side. " **NoU!!! YoU cAwn'T SeE mE lwiKe thIs!!** " came a child squeal from Error. "What do you mean bud?" Classic asked but was only replied back with a grumble as the door finally gave in. "Wh-" Classic was stopped mid question when the sight of a pouting, angry looking skeleton in an owl onesie glared back at him and made him choke. "You're so cute!" Classic exclaimed as he went in and hugged the toddler. " **YoU gUwYs sAiwD tHat eVwEn if I'm NoWmaL** " Error said back as he hugged the skeleton in blue hoodie. "But it's true" Classic purrede as he went on the bed and sat Error down on it before opening the TV and began to channel surf for anything they both like. Not a few minutes later, Dream entered the room, "I'm back, you ready Error?" he asked as the sight that greeted him made him smile even more. Classic was sitting criss-crossed with Error in the middle of his legs. Both skeletons on the only hummed as Classic went to pick Error up then stood up and walked to the door. Dream only chuckled as he went to turn off the TV and walked back, along with them, downstairs.

     "Okay guys, we just have to wait for Error then we can go!" Blue exclaimed as Nightmare carried the stuffs using his tentacles. "I wonder what he'll look like" purred Killer as Dust chuckled and put him hands inside his pockets. "Welp, we're here" Classic's lazy voice pierced through their conversation. The guys looked at them then gushed over Error who clings to Classic's hoodie and is hiding his face from them. "Aww, c'mon Error! It's not that bad!" Cross chuckled as Error finally turned to them and gave a cute glare to Cross then to Ink. He humped then went back to cling to Classic as Blue patted his head. "Welp, everyone ready?" Ink asked as he got out his brush to open a portal to Original Undertale, which is currently in a pacifist timeline and is on the surface. They all went in the portal, said portal directing them to the original bone bros' house on the surface. Classic gavea sigh as he heard his own brother run towards their group. "BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!! AND, IS THIS YOUR OTHER LOVERS?" He exclaimed, Classic turned around, "Yep" he said as Error peeked from the skeleton's chest. "AND IS THIS YOUR CHILD???" Papyrus asked again, earning a splutter from Ink and Classic and chuckles and tamed laughs from the others. "No, bro. You got it misunderstood. Y'know Error right?" Classic asked as said toddler glitching skeleton in his arms gave a mighty pout. "YES" Papyrus answered back, "Welp, Error, our sub, has been turned to a toddler just this mornin. We don't know the cause but we hella think it's adorable" Classic chuckled as Error went to smack Classic on the face but was instead carried by Papyrus. "WOWIE!! YOU SURE DO LOOK CUTER IN THAT ONESIE!" Papyrus exclaimed as said skeleton in his arms blushed yellow as Ink chuckled, feeling proud of himself. "WELL!! I STILL HAVE TO MEET UNDYNE AND THE TINY HUMAN! GOOD LUCK BROTHER ON WHATEVER YOU ALL ARE GONNA DO!" Papyrus exclaimed as he gave Error back to Classic and waved goodbye to them all. They all laughed at Error who's blush won't go away then proceeded to go to the park downtown.

     When they got there, they all picked a nice spot to spread their huge picnic blanket on. The area is half surrounded by a couple apple trees and normal trees. The other half is a few meters away from a shallow river that has common fishes in it. Since human government have now accepted monsters and has implemented monster rights, the poly group is free to play or roam around the park.Nightmare, some of his members and Classic sat down on the blanket and went off to chill while Error, the Star Sanses and Red played with the toddler or just walked around the park. It was after lunch time that positivity has taken a sharp u-turn.

     After Error has taken his lunch, he got up and went to Ink. " **Hey, IwNk! ImMa JuSt goWnNa waLk awOunD, oKeY?** " he said as he grippen said skeleton's arm. "Okay Error, just be near where we can hear you. Be careful as well!" Ink said as he smile at said toddler. Error nodded then began to hop around. When Error was a few feet away, Ink looked at Nightmare. Nightmare, knowing that look already, nodded then motioned for Cross to follow Error just to make sure he was safe. Cross nodded and went off to follow Error but kept a few meters away and hidden in sight to not be noticed.

     Error has been walking and admiring the slowly moving clouds of the sky, not noticing that he had went of on his own and is in now an area of the park where most humans are. Other's just ignored him as kids went to look at him. He just huffed and ignored the looks before a shadow loomed over him. "Hey kid, what are you doing in here? This park doesn't belong to you or your kind" came a voice from above him. He looked up to see human thugs as they chuckled at him. " **I'lL hwAve YOu kNoW tHwAt tHiS paWk iS gOveWnmEnt owNed aNd I kNow TwhAt mOwNsTewS aWe noW aCcePtEd hEwE** " Error might have been turned into a toddler but he hasn't lost his knowledge of many AUs, especially the original ones. He might be a toddler, but his knowledge exceeds his look; speaking is just a bothersome. "You got some foul mouth huh kid? How about we beat ya into submission that your kind truly is not accepted and will never be accepted here?" the thug leader asked as he cracked his knuckles. Error flinched at the popping sounds as he tried to summon his strings or his bones but found nothing of his attacks have shown. " **w-WhAt?** " he stammered as he stared fearfully at his hands. "Awww, is the baby afraid? Maybe I'll call your mommy to sing you a lullaby? Hahaha" the leader mocked as he inched near Error who, in turn, backed away tears beginning to spill. The thug laughed as he raised his fist about to punch Error when cold hands gripped his shoulders on both sides and a slimy but extremely cold thing slithered and gripped his wrist. He looked back to see his other thug friends being held by multiple skeleton then looked nearer to himself to see two skeletons that's holding his shoulders. One covered in black tar-like goop with tentacles sprouting from his back; one particularly holding his wrist, and the other having red changing eyes, both having menacing smiles plastered on their faces. "I think that's a bad idea to do, buddy. Creation can cause pain too you know? I won't hesitate to show you a live example" the other with the red changing eyes said as his smile widened even further. "Trying to hurt our sub? Heh, you wouldn't mind if I put you and all your loved ones in misery and living nightmares that you'll wish nothing but death, would you?" the goop-covered skeleton said as the grip on his wrist. "I-i" the thug leader stammered as he looked at the toddler who is now being protected three skeletons; one with a gaping hole at his head with an axe, one clad in black and white with a giant knife out and one has black stripes running his cheeks and has a normal knife out, all having threatening looks on their faces. "We're sorry!!!" the thug leader shouted as he struggled extremely hard against both skeleton gods that is holding him. The others let go as the group of human thugs ran away but shouting a threat of calling the police.

     Ink turned to Error with a frown on his face, "What the hell Error?! You almost got yourself killed!!! Good thing Nightmare sent Cross to guard you or else we'll be met with a pile of dust!" he shouted as Dream went to calm Ink down, Nightmare frowning at the artist's outburst. "Ink, calm down" Dream assured as he held Ink by the shoulder. "But-!!" Ink was interrupted as a sob was heard. He turned to see Killer trying to shush Error who was furiously wiping away his tears and trying hardly to quiet his sobs, muttering multiple 'I'm sorry's as he sniffed. Nightmare growled at Ink as said skeleton flinched then gave of a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm just extremely worried, we all are" Ink explained as he kneeled down in front of Error who was being hushed by Killer. " **i-I k-KnoW** " Error hiccuped. "And if we were late, we couldn't have saved you in time. For all we know you might be getting killed already and yet we have no idea." Ink said as he cupped Error in both cheeks making the toddler look at him in the eyes. "Promise me that you'll never do that again, especially now that we know you can't summon any of your attacks for your own defense" he said. " **I-I-i p-PwOmIsE** " Error sniffed as he was lifted up then kissed on the cheeks by Ink. "Now that that's settled, let's go back to Classic and Red then go home. This day has been eventful enough for all of us" Ink said as he walked back to their little area.

    When they made it there, both Classic and Red rushed to hear what had happened and went to check if Error is alright. After making sure that everything is alright, Ink opened a portal back to their home as all skeletons entered. They all decided to continue the day with having a movie marathon in which brighten Error's mood quickly. The portal shut closed just as police sirens was heard with a thug man screaming nonsense, talking about skeletons threatening him and his friends; the police finding nothing and thinking the man has went nuts and went to bring him to a mental hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy, DBS here! I know my updating has been slow now but I can't help it since school is nearing and I have to prepare my mental health for it *laughs awkwardly* But I won't abandon my writing! I actually have a few drafts ready but they're all waiting to be furnished first.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, have some toddler Error this time. This one shot was inspired by this Youtube video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdlL_xmI2mY) when I was watching it one day. 
> 
> God help me when school starts *laughs* Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one shot!!! ^^


	6. Loved Finally (Preg!Error x Dream) =PART 1=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

     " **DrEaMy?** " came a soft squeak from Error as he turned over from his blanket cocoon and looked at the God of Positivity, who is sitting with his back pressed against the headboard while reading a random book. Dream hummed as he bookmarked and closed his book and turning to Error, "Morning, Love~" he purred as he nuzzled his mate in which Error returned with a purr. "Anyways, me and Nightmare will go back to our AU again today" Dream said as he lifted Error and shifted him so that he's leaning against his chest as the destroyer sat on his lap. " **YeAh? YoU'Re BoTh sTiLl nOt dOnE in YoUr bUsInESs tHeRe?** " Error pouted as he looked up at Dream, whom chuckled sadly. "Sadly, no. Though brother is back to his passive self, we still have to re-establish our AU. We hoped that using our magic on the Tree, we can give life back to our AU. Like lighting up a candle if you wanna put it that way " Dream said. " **sO, dOeS tHaT mEaN yOu'Ll bE hOmE lAtE AGaiN?** " Error questioned as he sat up from leaning against Dream. "I will try to come home as early as I can, since we also have to take breaks since my brother's, you know" Dream chuckled. " **yEah, pREgNanT wITh hIm aNd CRoSs'S bAbY** " Error giggled as Dream hugged him. "And so are you with ours'~" he purred against the multicolored skeleton then went to kiss him on the cheeks then proceeded to trail down kisses to his ecto-belly where a SOULing is residing, making Error humm and blush. "Anyways, I better get going if I want to be early tonight. Anything you want in particular that you want me to bring home for you?" Dream asked as he looked at Error who hummed in thought. "  **HhmMmmM, JusT cHoCoLAte AnD cOoKiEs** " Error yipped as he kissed Dream on the mouth, the other gladly returning the gesture. "Sure! Welp, I better prepare" Dream said as he got up, and went to the bathroom for a quick shower.

     Once he's out, he changed from his bedtime clothes and wore his new clothes. He now wears a golden yellow coat that went to his knees with a sun symbol on the back. Under the coat, he wears a mint green knitted long-sleeved shirt, a gift from his beloved wife, and dark blue denim pants with his cyan and yellow munich sneakers. He wore his circlet and got his staff, which turned into a bow the moment he touched it. He turned to Error who has settled himself back in the bed but is watching him. He chuckled then walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, in which the other returned back. "Welp, I have to go now. You just stay in here and get some rest okay? I don't want you stressing or putting yourself and the baby in danger" Dream said as he caressed Error's cheek. " **Mhmm** " Error leaned on the hand then proceeded to wrap himself in a blanket cocoon as Dream opened a portal and left. Error then caressed his belly as the SOULing gave of a happy hum against him that made Error smile. He sighed as he let the memories come in.

\--

-

     He has never felt love before, only LOVE. He was never loved because of what he is, who he is and because of his job. Every one hated him and that caused him to snap. He just wanted to be cared and loved just like everyone else. He has cried non stop in the Anti-Void for who knows how long, the voices taunting him and mocking him, screaming insults that made him cry more. When he did stop crying his SOUL out, he was an empty shell. He became numb. What more are the use of his emotions if they're only hurting him further and useless to him? Thus he threw them outside his window as he just sat there in the Anti-Void for minutes? Hours? Years? No one knows. When he finally came back to his senses, he opened a one-way portal to see what the Charas and Nightmare's gang are doing. He opened a one-way portal to the AU he always brought the Charas; to see that some are playing, sitting or mumbling. Error caught-on on what, Original, Undertale Chara, said to Psycho, Underfell Chara. "Where is Duncle Error? It's been so long since he last visited us" they said as Psycho only nodded with a grim face. Error closed of the portal, ignoring the rest of the conversation then proceed to open a one way portal to Nightmare's castle. He saw the gang hanging out on the couch, but then he noticed Nightmare and Cross gone. His curiosity got the better of him as he skimmed through multiple areas and AUS and finally found the two in one of Outertale's copies, making out. Nightmare seemed happy as he purred against Cross.

_'They're all happy now, no one needs a burden like you'_

_'Stop pretending that you're loved because you are not'_

_'You're just going to disturb their lives'_

_'You never deserve anything, much less being loved'_

_'You're nothing but a monster, a murderer'_

     Error sniffed as he began to believe the voices. He closed the portal and went back to his area in the Anti-Void, curled up and proceeded to force himself to become numb. Days and weeks has passed and Error has successfully managed to empty his emotions. His SOUL has trice the cracks in them and is glowing dimly. His structure slumped as his eyes unfocused and eye-bags under the sockets. He barely even flinched when he felt a portal open and someone entered the Anti-Void. "Error, it's be-- Error?" came a familiar voice. Error did not give off any response, staring at the white 'floor' of the Anti-Void numbly and devoid of life. He barely felt someone shake his shoulder as the voice called over him again, "Error! Come one, it's me! Nightmare!" came a concerned voice. Nightmare and the gang has wondered what has happened to the forced destroyer and Nightmare went to pay him a visit. He didn't expected to find Error, staring blankly at the floor of the Anti-Void and be unresponsive. He also came to tell Error that Ink has finally stopped creating AUs and just went on to protecting them after he noticed Error's sudden disappearance and thought that the glitch has finally stopped. The Council also found the odd change but Error no longer cares now, besides, they're probably faking their "love" for him right?

     Nightmare continued to shake Error and try to snap him out of his unresponsive state. He grew worried as minute upon minutes passed and Error still wouldn't respond. He was growing anxious, he can't feel any emotions to Error!! Negative or Positive, they're gone! He slightly panicked and went to carry Error. After Ink has stopped creating and Error disappeared, his brother, the Star Sanses and the Council made a treaty to Nightmare's gang in which they accepted, Nightmare thinking that Error could finally have a life full of healing ang love. He did not expected for this to happen! He carried Error bridal style, panicking and growing more anxious as Error didn't even glitched or rebooted like he usually does when someone suddenly touched him. He just went with the action.....like a lifeless doll. He opened a portal and quickly rushed in it.

     Ink, the Star Sanses and the Council as well as some of Nightmare's gang members are just having a normal discussion about the maintenance and guiding of the AUs when a sudden opening of a portal and someone quickly rushing and stumbling caught them off guard. "Brother?" Dream asked as Nightmare turned to them and the skeleton he's carrying made everyone gasp. "Error!" Killer gasped as he rushed to his boss. "What happened?" Cross asked as he neared his mate who looked at him. "I just found him like this!" Nightmare then turned to Ink who has a stern look, "And he won't snap out of it. It's like he's physically here and yet he's already gone inside!" Nightmare shouted in panic as the others looked at Error.

     The other is just plainly held on Nightmare's grasp. His eyes unfocused as he stared at nothing. He's breathing too quiet to be noticed. His head laying limply on Nightmare's chest as his body continued to be lifeless. He was gone, long gone. His eye sockets has become hollow as his eye lights that continue to stare is dim and lifeless. His face gave off a tired look as his eye-sockets have bags under them. His cheeks slightly wet from the never-ending crying he's done. THe voices, still there but fell upon deaf ears and lifeless SOUL.

     "Error?" Ink asked as he neared Nightmare and caressed the other's cheek. "Hey bud?" Cross asked as he slightly shook Error on the shoulder. "Error? C'mon, you're making my brother panic. You wouldn't want that to happen to your friend right?" Dream asked as Error gave no response. Ink was about to get Error from Nightmare when Dream beat him into it. "Let me have him. I'll put him in one of our guest room and keep record of him. I'll try to surface any positive memories from him to wake him up from this....this....'coma'" Dream stated as he carried Error. "Let me help!" Blue worriedly exclaimed as Dream motioned for him to follow. Ink only glared at where Dream once was as he looked at the condition of the room right now. Nightmare is crying onto Cross' shoulder who was calming him down by rubbing his back. Killer skulking in his seat as the other Council members have either gone quiet or mumbling to each other what just happened. Ink frowned as he went to the direction where Dream and Blue went.

     Ink entered the room where he heard Blue and Dream talking. "Hey guys, what happened to him?" he asked as he looked at the scene. Dream sitting on the bed near Error with his hand on the unresponsive skeleton's forehead with Blue on the other side of him. Blue looked over at Ink, "Dream is gathering and resurfacing Error's positive emotions and memories to at least trigger him and wake him up. He's now scanning over Error's memories" Blue stated as Ink looked over to see Dream with his eye sockets closed and Error laying down, breathing calmly with is eyes closed; looking as if he's only asleep. Ink sat with Blue, both watching and waiting for anything, any kind of response. After what felt like hours, Dream broke their connection with Error as he looked sadly at him. "So, what happened? Is he waking up?" Blue askes as he looked at Dream expectedly. "He will surely wake up....but...what I have found might be needed to be known..." Dream said as he looked at Ink, slightly glaring at him. "Especially you, Creator"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaah, there will be a part two in which will come after as soon as this comes out. For now I'll finish this then next updates will be on ACtBA right after ^^ It will rain chapters in ACtBA, that I can tell you.
> 
> But for now, enjoy the 1st part of Loved Finally, a Preg!Error/Dream one shot
> 
> DBS Out~!


	7. Loved Finally (Preg!Error x Dream) =PART 2=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

"So you're telling me that it's  **MY**  fault that Error is destroying  **MY**  creations?!" Ink slammed his hands on the table. "That's what his memories told me Ink. I didn't bend his memories to tell this. Memories are what makes us keep record of what we have done. They're supposed to make us smile everytime we reminiscence about them but because of you and you're careless attitude, you caused less positivity to Error's" Dream glared as he stood up as well from the other end of the meeting table. When Dream told all of them of what he found out about Error, the others started to doubt Ink and his actions. Some backing Dream with his statement like Nightmare and his gang as well as Blue. "You can't be serious! It's was  **HIM**  that  **DESTROYS**!" Ink shouted towards Dream, "Only because YOU  **FORCED**  HIM upon his job!" Dream huffed. "I should've known in the beginning. And to think I supported you with what you're doing? I was supposed to make EVERYONE happy with  **JUSTICE** , but I unknowingly made someone suffer because I believed in you" Dream said as Nightmare came to put a hand on Dream's shoulder, Dream looking and smiling sadly at Nightmare; the other Sanses gawked at the sight, looks like this will start the end on Dream and Ink's friendship.

    Ink seethed, " **YOU**  were the one who chose to be on  **MY**  side" Ink pointed an accusing finger to Dream, his other hand slowly clawing on the table. "Ink" said someone in which all turned their heads at, it was Classic. "You told us that Error is evil, that he was nothing but a ruthless killer. You basically told us to group up to stop him" he said as he stood up from his seat in the middle of the table and went with Dream. "When in reality it's your fault he's like this? Ink, you blinded us with your words. You made us believe you just because we thought that you have fair judge to all over the Multiverse" Red said as he glared at Ink. "Oh so now you're taking sides as well?" Ink growled as the others stood up and glared at Ink. "What we're saying is that you're a terrible actor Ink" Dream said in which got the whole room to be silent. "Excuse me?" Ink glared, looking at Dream dead in the eye-lights. "You knew didn't you? You knew that creation has a limit and yet you continued? Just because you have the freedom to do so!" Dream snapped, "And to think you gathered, thought--no, **FOOLED**  us to be even and fair! To give justice to those who deserves it!" He pointed to Ink, "When in fact,  **YOU'RE**  the one who's supposed to have justice and fairness shove down their non-existent throat!" he shouted. 

     The others have gone completely silent, not seeing this side of Dream yet. Guess the God of Positivity truly cares for Justice. Ink was seething, he just wanted to have Error for himself and he thought making everyone turn against him, he'll finally have the time and moment to solo him. But as usual, his plans has to be ruined by someone. He just wasn't expecting it to come from Dream, no less.  Ink straightened up his posture, grabbing the giant paint brush from his stash. "Fine, if you wanna be that way, I guess I'll be on my own. Don't expect me to come back, Dream" Ink said, hissing the name as if it was venom, as he opened a portal and hopped in it, the portal closing as soon as he was gone. After a few minutes of Ink disappearing, Dream gave a tired sigh and sat down on one of the chairs. "You did the right thing, brother" Nightmare said as he hugged him. "Thanks for standing up for Ruru" he said. "Ruru?" Classic asked. "It's what we call Error. Believe it or not, he's too innocent for his own good. He's just forced to kill" Blue said getting slightly sad at the end off his sentence. "Which is why we'll get back to him" Dream mumbled. "What?" Outer asked. "We'll work together to make Error happy and lively again. We'll start by apologizing to him then working hard on finding out what he likes while respecting his boundaries. We'll make new and more positive memories for him to cherish!" Dream exclaimed. Nightmare smiled a little from being hugged by Cross, he can see it. His brother will take good care of his precious friend. 

     A week after the fight between Dream and Ink, Error finally woke up. In that week, Dream worked non-stop on Error, going through and bringing up positive and cheerful memories from him like the days he spent time with the Charas. The shits and giggles he did with Nightmare and his gang. The days he cuddles with them as Nightmare and the gang cuddles back. His moments of stargazing to Outertale. Everything. They even used some of his memories to help them understand Error better. They made the Charas welcome again. Gave the need and care for the suffering AUs, all for making things better again; and Dream couldn't be more happier. The others now called Dream the new Guardian of the Multiverse because of these acts and Ink? No one has ever heard of him ever since.

     The first week Error has woken up, they were in relief. The following days, they cared Error, tended to his wounds and assured him over a million times that it's over. He's free and he can finally live his life. Error was brought to tears with that statement alone. Tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. The voices are now gone, no more insults, no more will-breaking words, just him and his thoughts only. He finally have someones who can love him. He was so happy that day that he tackled Dream in a hug and shouting 'Thank You's multiple times until his voice has become strained. Dream smiled longingly to the other, the happiness and positive aura from the other making him the more willing to make Error smile. It escalated quickly from there, over the weeks, they have bonded with Error.Dream has fallen hard to the glitchy skeleton and he has promised himsef to make sure Error will continue to keep smiling. They made Error feel at home, gave him his own house, gave him multiple stuffs to keep himself occupied and they made memories that Error can cherish forever; Error couldn't be more happy. 

     That is until the day Dream finally confessed his feelings for Error. Error at first couldn't believe it and broke down crying. Saying things such as " **WHy wOulD sOmEoNe FaLl fOr mE wHeN I hAvE dOnE tHiNgS tHaT cOUlDn'T bE fOrgIvEn?!** " but Dream countered those statements that all of them has made mistakes but it's not too late to forgive when they have to will to change. Error looked at Dream and hugged the skeleton stating, " **I'lL tRy......i'Ll TrY fOr yOu** " and Error did. He became a better skeleton. He's more open, more positive, sees and values his life and loved ones; the skeleton Dream could ever asked for and said skeleton is truly satisfied for it. The day the two wed, many monsters from different AUs of the Multiverse was invited. It was truly grand! Dream smiled as he fixed his tuxedo as he wait by the altar, waiting for his mate, Error, to walk down the aisle. And when he did, Error truly is a sight to behold. The gown has a faint galactic design and color to it. With many white frills and layers upon layers of many baby blue, pastel pink and marshmallow tulles, the galaxy fabric beneath became faint in color which blended with the scheme beautifully; the very top tulle having scattered glitters to mimic the stars. On top of Error's head is a goldish-silver circlet with an Emerald that's on the top, with a Sapphire below it by the left, a Garnet beside the Sapphire and a Jade below the three, with some pearls that goes around the diameter of the circlet; the long veil attached to the circlet. All in all, Error looks divine to Dreams eyes. 

     The wedding ,and the party after, continued on; monsters celebrating the union of the former forced Destroyer and the God of Positivity. Nightmare, his gang, the Council, the Charas and other more monsters congratulated them both. The day ended with Error and Dream returning home and having the most memorable night of their lives. 

\--

-

     Error smiled as he glanced at the wedding ring and engagement ring he's wearing,  _'And now, I'm here with the fruit of our love for each other'_  he smiled as he looked down to his stomach and carressed it. It's been a few years since he's been at peace and the job forced upon him gone, since Dream and him started dating, been a few months since the wedding and now he's 3 months pregnant with their child. " **WhO wOuld'Ve tHoUgHt tHaT i'Ll mAnAGe tO cOnTinUE aNd gEt uP tO hErE?** " he chuckled then proceeded to stand up, the black knee-length nightgown sliding down to his knees. He got up with a slight grunt, popped his spine with a satisfied sigh, fixed the bed with the best of his abilities and went down the stairs carefully. He went to the kitchen and went to prepare some pancakes for himself. He prepared the ingredients, made the batter and went to cook. He hummed as he patiently waited for the pancake to cook before flipping them, making some bacon on the side as well. He hummed a soft tune as he went to the table and sat down to eat, pouring his favorite chocolate syrup on the pancakes. He then felt the SOULling gave a warm and happy pulse to him when he's almost done eating the magic infused breakfast. " **oH? yOu hApPy wItH mY cOokInG lItTle bUd?** " he giggled as he finished the last few bites and got up, " **dOn't wOrRy, wHeN yOu'Re hErE aNd gRoWn, I pRomIsE To COok oNlY tHe BeSt fOr yOu aNd YoUr DaDdY** " he said as he went to put the dishes to the sink. "Aww, but what about me though,  ** _R u r u_** ~?" a deep growl was heard from behind Error. The glitchy skeleton gasped and whipped around only to have his back pressed at the sink. 

      His multi-colored eyelights widened as he quivered at the skeleton before him, arms quickly wrapping around his stomach, trying but failing to summon his strings, Gaster Blaster or any bone attacks but cursed in his mind as he remembered that his magic reserves have been low ever since his pregnancy. "Long time no see to you too dearest Error~" growled the skeleton in front of him with a wide and dark grin, their red eye lights burning invisible holes to Error's. Error could only muster a stuttered...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" **I-i-InKy......** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooookie, I wasn't actually planning on making this one-shot so long fit enough to have multiple parts! I only expected it to have 1-2 parts but my crazy imagination acted up and told me to do more. Welp, at least you already know or have an idea on what could happen next! XD
> 
> Anyways, here are the meanings of the gems/crystals/stones on Error's circlet; Emerald represents spring, rebirth, hope, peace, and tranquility. Sapphire represents calmness, constancy, contemplation, hope, innocence, purity, truth, and virtue; believed to bring its wearer comfort courage, and strength, while pacifying anger, protecting from danger, and fostering constancy in love. Garnet represents constancy, faith, loyalty, and strength; believed to endow its wearer with cheerfulness and sincerity. Jade represents harmonious living, intelligence, longevity, strength, and purity; believed to endow its wearer with good luck and good health; embodies charity, wisdom, courage, justice, and modesty and lastly Pearls represents beauty, faithfulness, humility, innocence, integrity, modesty, purity, refinement, wisdom, and wealth. 
> 
> I hope you kitties enjoy this 2nd part of Loved Finally~
> 
> DBS Out!


	8. Drabble Collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm already getting frustrated that I can't properly update any chapters or make any stories because of these certain ideas in my head. So, I'm finally putting them here. 
> 
> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.
> 
> Have fun~!

_** "Not On My Watch (Error x Red)" ** _

      Red hummed as his brother grabbed his scarf and walked towards the door. "NOW, I'LL BE ON MY WAY BROTHER! I'LL BE GONE FOR THE WHOLE DAY FOR A MEETING WITH THE KING WITH THE REST OF THE GUARDS. WE'LL ALSO PLAN NEW ARRANGEMENTS FOR THE KINGDOM'S SECURITY! I EXPECT YOU TO BEHAVE YOURSELF" Edge, UnderFell Papyrus said to his brother who in which nodded. "VERY WELL THEN, I BID YOU FAREWELL" said the rough skeleton and continued to the door, but upon stepping outside, he turned back to Red, "ALSO, GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR DATE WITH ERROR!" he said then slammed the door behind him.

      Ah, yes. Red and Error have been dating ever since Error fell to his Original AU unintentionally and severely injured. He was about to call the Council as well as the Star Sanses when he heard Error whimper for help. He was reluctant at first but then he remembered the same happened to him when he was alone in the labs. He helped the glitching skeleton that day then proceeded to take care of him. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, which turned to years as Error got adapted to the AUs code but still maintaining his old one, thus making him blended in there and hard for the others to recognize unless they see him personally.

       The thing is, Red has grown fond of Error in those years and has grown quite possessive of the surprisingly submissive skeleton. But in their AU, it's understandable as possessiveness and marking protects their mate and Red chose Error as his. Error, on the other hand, have no any problems with it. He sees Red as someone who will protect what he loves, life and death. But he can't help but notice when Red clings to him as they walk to snowdin, the AU completely warmed up to the idea of a god in there. Red would glare if someone would try to talk to him, He would snarl when they touched him then will threatened them away. And by night, Red will nuzzle him endlessly, "'s jus' rubbin' my scent to ya so they'll know who ya belong to" is his reason sometimes. But Error couldn't help it, he even find it funny.

      Now, Red has planned to take Error on a date. Just a casual one where they'll eat food, look at the cavern's glow-stones, watch a movie and nuzzle each other to sleep; the kind of date where Error is comfortable. The only problem is, as usual, Red's possessiveness...

      " **Is tHiS bEtTeR nOw?** " Error asked as he showed Red what he' wearing. Red narrowed his eyes, "No, shorts are too short" he said as Error sighed and went back inside. This is the 16th outfit he has tried and none of them are not allowed by Red;  _"s' too fit", "You're damn stomach is showing!!!", "They will see your breasts, sweatheart", "Too short", "Revealing"_  are most of his reasons. Error sighed tiredly with a chuckle, wearing a short galaxy-themed sundress with black heels and went out. " **bOuT tHiS oNe??** " he asked. "No" Red said and Error finally snapped and put on a pout and glared at him with his might, but to Red, it's just pure cuteness. " **tHeN wHaT dO yOu wAnT mE To wEAr?! ThEsE ARe tHe cLotHes YoU kEeP oN gIvInG mE** " he said. "Yeah but only when I'm the only one who can see it! Hmmm..." Red said then snapped his fingers, he stripped his black jacket and put it on Error, "There! Now you're gorgeous and ready to go" he purred then nuzzled Error and swept him of his feet, earning a squeak. " **b-BakA** " Error muttered then kissed Red, in which the Fell Monster returned happily.

 

\----------:~:----------

 

_** "Dark Secrets (Mer Error x Ink)" ** _

       Ink frowned as he sensed that Error has destroyed another AU again from his mini-AU, Inktale. He shook his head, "When will he learn?" he asked himself as he flipped through the book he's scanning earlier. The book was about mythical creatures and their anatomy as well as strengths, weaknesses, data and many more. He's currently flipping at the section of mythical creatures from the sea or any bodies of water, preferably in Aquatic Quilins. 'I have to find a way to stop him permanently without killing him or hurting him this time' he said in his mind as he flipped to the next page. "Merfolk" he reads, "Commonly known as Mermaids and Mermen. Half fish, half human. Opposite from their counterparts 'Sirens', Merfolk are known to be graceful, protects sea life and helps in keeping balance to the ecosystem in the ocean. Some stories states that there are merfolks who can walk the land but upon the touch of water, will turn back into their sea form and will have to be in water in order to survive. Others can wait until they're completely dry to gain their legs back..." Ink read out loud, his mind repeating one statement. "Can walk on land but turns back when touched by water.." he muttered to himself, staring into space until he snapped his fingers. "THAT'S IT!!!" he cheered as he closed the book and began building something. "Ooohh, I hope this works!" he said in happiness as he furiously work on whatever his mind has provided him.

\- - - few days later - - -

      " **hUh, InKy hAsn'T cReAtEd sOmEtHiNG yET?** " Error as he checked and scanned through a one-way portal of any signs of Ink or new AUs. " **StRaNgE...** " he muttered, " **I wOnDEr WHa--?! N-nEvEr mInd** " he said as he felt a sudden pain in his chest, telling him a new AU was created. " **sO mUcH fOR hOPinG** " he muttered as he opened a portal to the new AU. Upon stepping, he looked around with a raised eyebrow. " **A...bLanK AU???** " he asked but nearly tripped when Ink called up behind him. He turned and there, he saw some parts of the AU but all of them are bodies of water. A waterfall, connecting the rivers from top to bottom, an ocean and a pond at the end of the river on the bottom of the waterfall. Around it are trees and grass that faded to white as the colors melded with the white; as if this AU is an incomplete painting. 

       "Error!" Ink shouted again, which snapped Error from his thoughts. " **wHy dId yOU cReAtEd tHis AU, iNk? It'S nOT eVeN coMPLeTe yEt?** " Error asked as Ink neared him. "I just want to grab your attention" Ink said which made Error roll his eyes. "WeLl, I'm HeRe" he said as he looked up at the creative skeleton. Ink giggled then suddenly handed Error a blue vial with aquamarine blue tints here and there. "WhaT?" Error asked, "A peace offering. I've decided that to order to stop this madness, I'll stop creating only if you stop destroying" Ink said as Error raised a brow, "a **Nd wHat dOes ThiS dO?** " he asked. "It stops your glitching! I figured I'll try to help you in that case or what you call  **'Pixlexia'** " Ink said as Error took the vial and stared at it. " **nO mOrE cReAtIng?** " he asked warily in which Ink nodded with an eerily, cheerful smile.

     Error grunted as he popped the lid open and drank the vial. He handed back the bottle to Ink, who is now quiet, and then the next thing he felt is a shiver going up his spine as he felt like his SOUL is shifting and his magic acting up. " **w-WHa- - wHAt's iN tHaT vIaL?** " he asked as he looked around and noticed Ink wasn't there anymore. He looked around then he heard a giggle on top of him. He looked up and the next moment, water was dumped of him. He furiously wiped his wet sleeves against his face, " **wHaT tHe hElL, InK?!** " he shouted but them he was suddenly not feeling good. He would've fell if it wasn't for Ink that caught him. He was speechless, he was about to shout at the creative skeleton shushed him. "Shhh~" he whispered then proceeded to remove Error's clothes. " **W-wHa-STOP!!** " Error tried to summon his strings but for some reason, he can't. He tried to stand up but only fell on his front as Ink giggled behind him and pet his head. 

     Error was about to shout angry curses to Ink when suddenly, he can't feel his legs. He turned his head and to his horror, his feet are gone. There, in its place, is a fish tail made up of his magic. Tears welled up in his eyes as he slightly panicked on the inside but a finger pressed against his mouth snapped him back to reality. "Relax~ With your powers gone and legs turned to tail, you can't escape here now. But hey, it DID stopped the glitching from you~!" Ink giggled as he leaned down to where Error's ear would be, "I'll keep my promise in stopping the creation. And I promise you.." he licked Error's cheek which sent shivers down the spine of the other skeleton, "No one will know of this little secret when both of us will be gone and me making sure no one can find us, not even Nightmare" Ink purred as he stood up, carried Error who did minimal effort in struggling and sat by the river bank then lowered Error to the shallow waters, not caring if his own clothes will get soaked, as he proceeded to hug him, "They will never find us here, dearest. I built this AU to be only seen by the two of us, no one else. So we're perfectly together alone here and you'll never get away from me" he purred.

      Error could only let his tears fall as his looked down on his newly formed tail under the shallow waters, how can he be so stupid?!

 

\----------:~:----------

 

**_ "My Princess~ (Nightmare x Error)" _ **

           Error stared against nothingness annoyingly and irritated as the goopy skeleton won't stop nuzzling him. He knows Nightmare has a liking to him, how could he not when the King of Nightmares keeps on hinting or flirting with him every time they're at the same room or near each other? Heck, he even flirts him even if they're in the middle of battling Ink and Dream! Of course, being fed up with Nightmare's constant actions towards him, he brought up the topic one day to him when they're alone in the castle while the rest of the gang is off somewhere causing havoc to multiple AUs. 

           " **NiGhTmArE** " Error said as he walked to the throne room where Nightmare usually wastes his time sitting, unless he needs to help him battle, and feeling superior than he already is. "Yes, my lovely destroyer~?" the King of Nightmares asked as the forced god approached him, Nightmare leaning closer to him. " **UgH, i tHouGHt I tOlD yOu tO sTop CalLing mE thAt? aNywAys, I wAnNA tAlk aBoUt yOur cOnsTAnT PdA** " Error said as he crossed his arms and gave a stern look at Nightmare. "PDA?" the king asked, " **pUblIC dISpLAy oF aFfECtiON** " Error glared as Nightmare hummed, "What about it, princess~?". This made Error groan, pinching his nose bridge, " **nIgHtmArE, plEaSe STOP wiTh tHe nAmE-cAlLinG! aNywAy, wHaT I'M tRyInG tO sAy is tHaT tHIs iS geTTInG oUt oF hANd** " Error said. 

            Well it's true, one time, Error's fighting Ink alone. He was having the upper hand and then suddenly, out of nowhere, Nightmare appeared and hissed at Ink and shouting at him that he'll kill him someday for hurting his 'mate'. Error's face has beaten the sun for how bright his blush was in embarrassment, Ink on the other hand raised an eyebrow at this and snickered. "As terrible as it sounds of a destroyer and king of negativity being together, I can't help but think you being taken savagely by Nightmare, Error" Ink laughed as he picked up his brush, Nightmare hissing at him further and Error groaning in annoyance and embarrassment. The creative skeleton then opened a portal, "Welp, since your 'dominant' is here, I'm gonna leave for now! Don't forget to invite me in the baby-shower even if we're enemies~!!!" Ink sang as he dodged Error's attempt to string him up and jumped in the portal, which closed right after he jumped. Let's just say, Error was teased for a solid month of that topic everytime they fight.

          "What do you mean getting out of hand? Me protecting you is normal!" Nightmare said as Error rolled his eyes. " **yEs, bUt I hAvE stRengTH oF mY oWn nIgHtmAre! i cAN prOTecT mYSeLF!!** " Error shouted as he went near Nightmare, face to face with the goopy skeleton. Nightmare grinned as he pulled Error towards him and trapped him in his arms, his tentacles swaying around them, as if acting like a barrier. "You may have strength but I can't let them hurt my princess~" Nightmare purred. And that's how Error got into his current predicament, sitting on Nightmare's lap; the goopy skeleton growling and nuzzling his neck as his arms tightened around him possessively. " **lEt gO** " Error said as he squirmed, which got Nightmare to tightened his arms around him even more. "I can't do that, my princess~" he purred teasingly. " **AnD stOp cAlLinG mE 'pRinCeSS', iT's gEtTInG aNnOYiNg** " Error growled, "Oh? I deeply apologize then,  _My Queen~_ " the king of nightmares growled against his neck, smirking. Error only groaned in annoyance. 

 

\----------:~:----------

 

**_ "....OoOpS.... (Eraser x Error)" _ **

          Error groaned as he sat on the sofa and watched the other Sanses of different AUs of his multiverse talk to the others, somehow a miracle has happened. Because for one: Nightmare and the gang, him and the Star Sanses are in one place but no fight has broken yet, Error was relieved to that as he continued to watch the others interact. He turned his head to see Nightmare examining his look a like, Halluciv is his name as he recalls his memory. They don't know the cause but somehow, the Swap Multiverse has collided to theirs, Original Multiverse,  and caused two Multiverses to become one. It was unnerving and strange at first, seeing your swap self, look alikes and many more. It's like looking through a mirror and the reflection being completely inverse from who you are.  Error tipped the cup in his hand as he downed the rest of his juice in one go. He was forced to go along this party by OM! Blueberry and said that this is a get together party, where most will meet up their alternate selves. Error, being an ambivert he is, gets dragged against his will and is once again, forced, to mingle. He groaned and was about to stand up from the couch when he saw an Ink look-alike went towards him. 

          "Hi" said the look-alike, "You must be Error. The 'forced' God of Destruction of Original Multiverse?" he asked, " **YeAh? sO? LoOk pAl, I hAvE nO iNtEntIonS oF mIngLinG wItH aNyoNe iN tHiS pArTy. iT's aLrEaDy BoRiNg aNd sEnseLeSs tO me aS iT is, i WaS jUsT dRaGgEd iN hErE bY a FrIEnd wHo I CaN'T rEfUSe tO** " Error said nonchalantly, not noticing the other to snicker with a smirk beginning to widen. "Oh? How is that so?" he asked as he sat down beside Error but a few inches away, keeping in mind what this 'Nightmare' character told him regarding the cute glitchy skeleton. " **i MeAn it'S jUsT aLteRnATe uS aNd cAn'T tHey jUst bE cOntEntEd iN mAkIng ThEmSelVEs lOoK lIke iT? iT IS jUsT a SWAP mUltIvErSE! tHeY'rE jUsT wAsTinG tHeIr tIme In tHIs bOriNg pArtY** " Error exclaimed as he gestured around him to emphasize his statement, seeing Halluciv cling to Dream, who is on the point of crying. His brother, Nightmare as well as the guy known Marvul standing beside each other and questioning what they are doing.

          "Well, I believe it's the thought and the experience that counts. I mean, yeah sure, Reboot is cute and innocent but I didn't expect his alternate to be cute and hot at the same time~" the Ink alternate purred as Error looked at him weirdly, a faint blush glowing on his cheeks, " **a-ArE yOu hItTinG oN mE?** " he asked. The Ink look-alike smirked and was about to answer when he was interrupted. "Error! There you are! I was just looking for you!" Blueberry shouted as he rushed to where Error is sitting, "Oh, I see you already met him!" he exclaimed as the Ink look alike stood up beside Blueberry, "OM Blueberry, right?" he asked in which Blueberry nodded giddly then turned to Error. " **wHo?** " the glitchy skeleton asked. "Error, this is Eraser of the Swap Multiverse, Ink's alternate, and their multiverse's destroyer. He's the one that hosted this party!" Blueberry exclaimed as Error choked and looked at the blue clad skeleton with widened eye sockets, " **nO wAy...** " Blueberry only laughed at his shocked face and left with a skip. 

          Error sweated as he felt Erasers gaze on him as he looked at him. He saw the other leaning slightly towards him and smirking at his flustered face, "Sooooo, what is it you're saying again? My party's boring?" he purred as he approached the other who blushed and chuckled awkwardly, " **uHmm....oOoPs?** ". Eraser chuckled as he leaned in and peck the other to the lips lightly, causing Error to become a living embodiment of the sun. "Be thankful you're into my tastes, or else I would've punished you~" he purred as Error only stuttered. Eraser chuckled and went off to check on the others, leaving Error to faint on the couch muttering a, " **nExT tIme, i'M kEePinG mY mOutH sHut** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call these drabbles cuz they are like mini ideas in my head that prevents or keeps me from making more chapters in my other books. So I'll have more drabbles to release THEN I can do/update ACTBA


	9. My Redone Masterpiece (Ink x Error)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.

          Nightmare slammed the door open in his castle, his gang woozily trailing behind him. It was one of those days again; where they have to fight the Star Sanses as well as the Council. The king of negativity groaned as he threw himself to his throne and the others flaccidly piling to one another on the couch with a pained groan. Nightmare rubbed his temples and looked at his exhausted members, his tentacles, despite being tired himself, sprouting from his back and wrapping around each member, setting them gently and beside each other; making some of them sigh in content. Nightmare finally settled back to his seat and bean to recollect on what happened today.

            He and his gang were just happily relaxing on the lounge room, some nibbling on sweets while the others contently snuggling against each other. Almost everyone was close to falling asleep when they felt a sudden shiver down their spine. Nightmare stood up, despite Killer and Cross’s complaints for he is a good pillow, and went to check a one way portal on what the hell is happening. Upon looking, the sight made him frown. His brother, as well as his little group called ‘Star Sanses’ is causing too much positivity to majority of the AUs, as well as the fact that Ink is creating a bunch of universes on their trail. He was about to deal with this alone, not wanting to risk his members in the possible danger, but the insistence of them told him otherwise. The battle lasted longer than they expected, draining them of their energy and stamina; mostly Nightmare. The king of negativity, despite appearing dangerous and ruthless to many; tried to protect his gang in the midst of the battle, forgetting to protect himself and getting most damage in return.

            Nightmare hissed as he stood up, ignoring some pains in his bruised and fractured bones, and gathered the medical kits, a basin and a small towel. He filled the basin with lukewarm water and went to the lounging room, his members half asleep. He went to work and began stripping the nearest skeleton near him, who is Dust, and began washing the blood and dust from his bones gently; the latter not struggling at all; knowing that he can trust the dark god. As Nightmare worked on washing and bandaging his group, his mind began to wander.

            He doesn’t know why but it always feels like he’s forgetting something or rather, someone, important. It started all when one morning, he woke up with his memories feeling fuzzy and faded. He tried to grasp on the slowly fading memories but only flashes came before they completely became blank. He saw a back skeleton, who’s strangely glitching; blue marks running down their face and multicolored eyes gazing back at him. His memories flashes of the skeleton squirming underneath him, nuzzling him, laughing in front of him. He tried to gather more that day, more than quick flashes, more than faint memories but sadly, he wasn’t able to do it. Now, he tried to remember as much as he can, he tried to remember each and every flash before it completely went away someday. He knows, he knows deep upon himself that this skeleton is special to him, this skeleton is more than just an acquaintance. Ever since that day, Nightmare has tried to search the whole Multiverse of the skeleton. He still haven’t found him but he’s sure as hell he won’t stop until he finds him and knows the fading truth.

 

* * *

 

 

            Ink grumbled as Blue healed his injuries from his side. “When will they ever stop, Ink?” he questioned with a depressing sigh, his green magic successfully healing the injuries of the creative skeleton. “I don’t know, Blue. But I’m sure they will someday. I just know it” Ink said as he gave a fake sad smile, _‘Especially that the strongest one is under mine’_ he darkly grinned in his thoughts. Once Blue gave a hum in response and began healing Dream; who was tearing up because of emotional distress about his brother nearly killing him without MERCY, Ink stood up and gathered his giant paint brush. “Welp, as much as I want to stay and have a bonding day with you guys, I have to go and check on the Multiverse” he chirped in which the other two nodded and gave a smile, “Okay then, bye Ink! Be careful!” Dream waved farewell. Ink nodded and with a swipe of his brush on the floor, opened a portal and hopped in; the portal closing as soon as the end of his long brownish peach scarf passed through.

 ---------------

            Ink tripped a little as his portal opened sideways, his face planting on the grassy ground. He groaned as he sat up, the view making him smile. It is a Pocket-AU he has created not a few years ago. Apparently, Pocket-AUs are difficult to locate since their made of little codes and physical built. AUs such as there are not Multiverse consuming since they don’t grow nor they merge to become a bigger AU. Pocket-AUs are made when Ink is inspired to create an AU or a world but not too big as an AU. Pocket-AUs are also so small in size that they could be missed when flying through the Multiverse at high speeds.

          This place is filled with friendly plants and trees, rivers and streams creating mini-waterfalls, common friendly animals such as birds, deers and a few insects such as butterflies, fireflies, dragonflies and more. There are also caves with cave systems both big and small. Floral plants of different kinds scattered all throughout the Pocket-AU. The beautiful golden sunlight rays escaping through gaps of the leaves from trees, creating beautiful contrast and lighting to the environment. However, this particular Pocket-AU is not like any other AUs or worlds…..

          Ink was about to stand up when he stepped on the end of his long scarf and stumbled again; grumbling about clumsiness after. “ **I-inKy?** ” a small and shy glitchy voice vocalized in front of him. Ink sat up and blew off the leaves from his nose, smiling at the sight in front of him, “Hi again Error!” he greeted as someone tackled him in a hug. “ **InKy! yOuR’E bAcK! I mIssED yOu!** ” Error purred as he nuzzled his skull against Ink’s, who in return hugged him back. Ink hugged back, his grin slowly widening “I missed you too Error…” he said as he inhaled the other’s scent, “…very very much” he purred back in return.

 

This Pocket-AU is a   **_p r i s o n_**    to his one and only Error…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating cuz I haven't updated in a while XD 
> 
> This could be a lone one shot or, if many of you guys requested enough, could have multiple parts ;3
> 
> DBS Out


	10. I Want You to be Hapapier (Errormare vs Errink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.
> 
> Errormare vs Errink, mention of Crossmare and Cream further in the one-shot

 

 _Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
_ _I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier_

Error sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed in his and Nightmare's shared room. Thoughts bothering and running around his mind for a while now, not letting him get any sleep or rest. Finally giving into his exhaustion, he laid down. He curled into himself, facing away from his 'mate', hands cupped under his head and tears threatening to fall. As he closed his eyes and began to drift into his dreams, hoping that one day, he’ll know why Nightmare has started to drift from him.

 _When the morning comes  
_ _When we see what we've become_

Error woke up to shifting beside him. He opened his eye sockets to see the windows slightly opened and the sun rise rays peeking. He then felt Nightmare’s breathe against hi collar bone. He looked to his direction to see Nightmare purring against him, his arm wrapped around his waist. “Morning love” Nightmare murmured against the side of his skull. Error smiled softly and pecked Nightmare’s cheek, “ ** **mOrnIng ToO yOu tO nIGHty**** ” Error said in a purr. Nightmare nuzzled back one last time and went up. Error watched as Nightmare got off the bed and went to change, not a single word said other than the morning greet. Error sighed and curled around himself then fell asleep again.

 _In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind  
_ _Not the fire that we've begun_

Birds chirping, that’s the signal that this is Error’s morning time to get up. He sat up and stretched, his spine popping. He sighed contently and looked to his side to see Nightmare’s side of the bed already done. He sighed sadly and got up, flattening the night gown that reaches to the top of his knee caps and fixed the bed. He grabbed his pair of red fluffy slippers and began his trek towards the dining room. The smell of food reached him, his walking speeding up a bit as his ecto-stomach growled in hunger. Error’s gentle smile fell down as he saw Horror, Killer and Dust are the only ones in the kitchen; Horror holding the last plate he’s going to serve in the middle.

Killer noticed Error’s presence and blushed at what he’s wearing, not used in seeing Error in his night attire as he’s usually dressed in his hoodie before coming down for breakfast, “H-hey Error! Come join us for breakfast!” Killer stuttered at the beginning, motioning for Error to sit at one of the empty seats alongside the table. Dust and Horror blushed as well and smiled as Error walked to one, beside Killer, and sat down. “ ** **GoOd mOrNinG aS wElL eVerYoNe**** ” Error smiled and looked at the food being served to him by Horror. “ ** **tHeSe lOoKs gOoD. ThANkS hOrRor**** ” he said and began to eat. Then he looked around in search of Cross or Nightmare, upon giving up, he asked the 3 skeletons with him. “ ** **wHeRe’S NigHtY? aNd CrOsS?**** ” but only received a few ‘I don’t know’s and some shrugs. Error’s worried and sad face reflected as he got up, not bothering to finish his food. With complete and utter silence, he walked back to his bedroom to take a bath and change his clothes, leaving some concerned skeletons behind.

 _Every argument, every word we can't take back  
_ _'Cause with all that has happened_

It’s around mid-noon and Error was walking down the hallways, just to ease his mind off things when he heard a familiar voice. “Hi love” Error perked up to the sound of Nightmare’s voice and looked behind him to see no one. He looked back to see nothing as well, instead, the opening towards the living room. With a confused face, he walked forward, following Nightmare’s voice that’s getting louder. Upon nearing, he also heard another’s voice. “ ** **cRoSs?**** ” he muttered to himself as he peeked in the room. His sockets widened as he began to tear up.

Nightmare and Cross are both in the living room. Cross giggling as Nightmare nipped his collar bone. “Hehehe, Senpai, stoooop” Cross laughed, Nightmare only grinned and suddenly kissed Cross in the mouth, which got the white and black clad skeleton surprised. Cross then closed his eye sockets and kissed back. “ ** **n-NiGHtmArE?**** ” came an unbelieving glitch voice which immediately broke the two apart from their kiss. “Error?!” Nightmare looked to see Error, crying with his eye sockets wide, there at the entrance to the living room. Nightmare let go of Cross and walked towards Error but the glitching skeleton only shook his head in disbelief and ran away.

\----------------

“ ** **W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT’S ONLY A PECK?!?! I sAw yOu nIghtMaRe, I sAw ALL oF iT!!****!” Error cried as he pointed to Nightmare. The King of negativity growled and advanced towards Error. “You have no right to raise your voice to me, glitch!” Nightmare shouted back, “I’m your mate, your dominant, your alpha, your king! And you have no right to raise your voice against me! I own you and I can do WHATEVER I want!” Nightmare seethed. Error’s tears continued to flow down his cheeks, his hand gripping the necklace Nightmare gave to him. “ ** **iF tHis iS thE wAy yOu WaNt iT tO bE, FiNe**** ” Error cried as he snapped the necklace from his neck, throwing it to his side. “ ** **I dOn’T wAnt YoU aNymOrE. To Me iT lOoKs LiKE CrOsS mAKes YoU hApPy mOre Than I dO. I’M bReaKinG uP wITh yOu**** ” Error yelped as he was suddenly slammed against the bedroom wall. “Actually, that’s fine with me” Nightmare grinned against Error, feeding off of the glitch’s fear and sorrow, “You’re actually right, Cross makes me happier than you do. He’s better than you, you wanna know why?” Nightmare glared.

Error cried as each and every word Nightmare said to him stabbed his fragile SOUL. “Because you’re nothing but a  ** ** _GLITCH_****. You are  ** ** _WORTHLESS_**** ,  ** ** _NOTHING_**** , a  ** ** _NOBODY_**** ,  ** ** _USELESS_**** ,  ** ** _PATHETIC_**** \- -“ Nightmare shouted; However, Error began to hallucinate and view he’s back in the white Anti-VOID and the voices are screaming back at him. “- - and I bet the Multiverse would be better off without you-“ Nightmare was stopped as Error began to glitch harshly and sob, “ ** **n-NO! sToP! pLeAse!!**** ” but despite this, Nightmare only continued. “Cross is better than you! I don’t even know why I  ** ** _WASTED_****  my effort on you! At least Cross can make me happier and satisfied, unlike you, you useless glitch!!!” Nightmare screamed as he threw Error aside and slammed the bedroom door shut upon leaving the area.

_I think that we both know the way that the story ends_

Error sobbed and sobbed that day, reflecting on everything Nightmare has said. It’s alright for him for the multiverse to call him names, insult him and make him suffer; but to hear it from someone Error has loved and trusted? It shattered Error to trillions of pieces that left him nothing but an empty shell.  _‘If ever you need me, I’ll be here. Count it as an apology for my mistakes’_  a voice rang inside his memories, he uselessly wiped his tears that continued to fall down and got up. Grabbing the blue scarf he had in their dresser, he looked back in the room one last time before opening a portal and going in, not planning on going back.

 _Then only for a minute_  
_I want to change my mind  
_ _'Cause this just don't feel right to me_

Error looked to the green grass under his bare feet as the portal behind him closed. He walked forward, not caring in which direction he’s going. “Error?” came a soft voice from a distance from him. Error’s teary face perked up and looked forward to see Inky a few meters away from him. The glitching skeleton cried harder as he ran towards the baffled skeleton. “Error? What happene- OOF” Ink asked but was tackled by the crying skeleton that’s now hugging his mid-section. “Error?” Ink hushed the skeleton as said glitch cried on his clothes and hugged him tighter. “ ** **h-H-He cHeaTed on M-m-Me iNkY! c-C-CaLlEd mE nAmEs! C-c-cAlLED Me gLitcH--**** ” Error’s muffled sobs sounded out to Ink

Ink smiled lovingly and some hints of pity and hugged the crying skeleton, “Don’t worry Error. You can be with me instead, and I won’t ever replace you and I promise I’ll take care of you. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise I’ll make sure you keep smiling as long as I’m alive” Ink hummed and shushed the broken glitch. Error hiccupped as he gripped Ink tighter. “ ** **dOn’T lEaVe mE pLeAse**** ” the affection-deprived glitch pleaded as Ink shifted Error so he’s hugging his neck instead, “Of course I won’t, love” Ink said and pecked him on the side of his skull and carried Error bridal style as he entered his home in his pocket AU called Inktale.

 _I want to raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but  
_ _Know that means I’ll have to leave_

It’s around night time when Nightmare walked back down towards his and Error’s shared bedroom. Upon holding the door knob, Nightmare sighed ‘I should really apologize to him. That’s stupid of me to do so. Error’s already broken as it is, and I made it worse’ Nightmare thought sadly and opened the door, “Hey, Rur- - !!!” Nightmare choked on his words as he saw the room deserted of any crying or sobbing glitch skeleton. “Error?” Nightmare entered the room as he looked for the skeleton. “Hey, look, I’m sorry. Sweetheart?” Nightmare’s worried voice sounded out in the open and lonely room. A few minutes passed and still no signs of the glitch skeleton, Nightmare sighed. He sat down on the bed but was startled by a knock on his door. “Senpai?” Cross’s head appeared as he peaked inside the room. “Oh, hey Cross” Nightmare smiled tiredly at him.

“Are you okay, Senpai?” Cross asked, walking towards the King of Negativity and sitting down beside him. “No, I’m worried for Error” Nightmare said, worry written all over his face. “I’m sure Error just went somewhere else to cool off. Probably in a random AU, anywhere other than the Anti-VOID since he knows the voices will just scream at him” Cross suggested, looking at Nightmare in the eye-lights. “Maybe you’re right, but what AU though? I should really talk and apologize to him. I mean, I love him as well but I love you too, I love both of you and I have to make it clear to him. Instead, I let out my anger to him and called him names that I can’t believe I even thought of calling him” Nightmare sighed sadly, his tentacles swaying limply behind him. Cross was quiet for a moment and grinned at the idea that popped in his head. He nuzzled Nightmare, his fingers slowly riding up to his chest. “You know, I know something that can take your mind off of him for a bit~” Cross suggested with a gleam in his eyes. Nightmare looked at him and matched that gleam, smirking as well. “Well, please do teach me that activity~”

 _When the evening falls  
_ _And I'm left there with my thoughts_

Error snuggled up closer to Ink, his silk galaxy pajamas shifting a bit; the artistic skeleton hugging him close to his chest and humming some of UnderTone and OuterTale’s lullabies while running his phalanges along Error’s back in a soothing matter. “You okay now, Ruru?” Ink asked, knowing better than to call Error in his old nickname ‘Glitchy’; trying to not make him feel worse. But instead of any kind of reply, Ink was greeted with silence. He looked down to his chest to see Error’s eye sockets closed and the glitching skeleton breathing slowly, his grip to Ink’s own pajama top a little bit loose. Ink smiled and kissed Error’s skull before turning off the lamp beside him, the moonlight hitting the bedroom and encasing it in a luminescent glow of bluish white.

\- - - - -

It’s around midnight that Error was awoken by Nightmare’s voice. He carefully sat up, minding the sleeping skeleton beside him, and looked around the room, rubbing his eye sockets awake. “ ** **n-NigHty?**** ” he questioned the dim lit room. When no answer came back, Error looked around one last time and laid back down, facing away from Ink.  _‘You are WORTHLESS, NOTHING, a NOBODY, USELESS, PATHETIC- -‘,_ Nightmare’s insults and angered scream echoed in Error’s head making him tear up a bit. ‘hE dOesN’t lOvE me ANymOre. hE’S rIgHt, I Am wOrtHlEsS’

 _And the image of you being with someone else  
_ _Well, it's eating me up inside_

Error’s silent cries, faint hiccups and slight shifting woke Ink up, the artistic skeleton shifting a bit and gazing at Error. “Error?” Ink called, but the glitch skeleton is caught too deep in his thoughts to ever notice that Ink has awoken.  _“Hehehe, Senpai, stoooop” Cross laughed, Nightmare only grinned and suddenly kissed Cross in the mouth, which got the white and black clad skeleton surprised. Cross then closed his eye sockets and kissed back._ Error hiccupped once again but was slightly startled by a hand rubbing him softly on the shoulder. “Error? Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now” Inks soothing voice sounded out through Error’s cries. Error turned around and hugged Ink, burying his face into the artistic skeleton’s chest. “ ** **i-I--- I jUsT w-WanTeD tO bE LOveD, iNky. I juSt wAntEd tO l-L-lOvE aNd bE lOvEd bAck. WhY? wHy iS tHis hAppEnNinG? aM I tRUly nOt wOrtH aNytHing? H-ha-HaVen’T I sUfFeRed eNouGH?**** ” Error sobbed as Ink rubbed his back and shushed him. “No, no, no, Ruru, shhh, don’t cry. I’m here now. Maybe he’s not just for you. You’ve done enough, it’s time for you to move on” Ink said in the most calming voice he’s ever mustered. He gripped Error’s chin and lifted the glitch’s teary face to his direction, “I promised I’ll make you happy, didn’t I? I’m going to help you be happy again! If he wants to be with…him…then let them be! I’m here and will always be here, okay love?” Ink hushed, hugging the sobbing skeleton. “ ** **tHanK yOu, iNky**** ”

 _But we ran our course, we pretended we're okay_  
_Now if we jump together at least we can swim  
_ _Far away from the wreck we made_

 _Then only for a minute_  
_I want to change my mind  
_ _Cause this just don't feel right to me_

 _I want to raise your spirits_  
_I want to see you smile but…  
_ ****_Know that means I’ll have to leave_ ** **

****_\- - - - -  
_ ** **

****_\- - - -  
_ ** **

****_\- - -  
_ ** **

****_\- -  
_ ** **

****_-_ ** **

Nightmare sighed as he walked along the path of the older AU’s in the Multiverse, mainly on Original Underswap. Hiding along the shadows, his mind began to drift off. ‘I’ve never seen Error since that fight several years ago. I’ve never seen him in the Anti-Void and I can’t seem to locate him. He’s stopped showing ever since... I missed him. I want to look at his rare smile again. I want to see his beautiful eyes whenever I managed to make him happy…I miss my glitchy’ he sighed. He then perked up when he heard Blue’s laughter. Curious, he went and blended with the trees and shadows as he followed the noise, noticeably getting louder and looking as if more than 1 person is having fun. ‘Hmm, I wonder what their scream would be like when I drown them in their darkest nightmare-?!’ Nightmare almost choke and give himself out as what he saw made his eye widened.

There, infront of the skeleton brother’s house in UnderSwap is Blueberry playing with a cheerful black, inky skeleton who’s some piece of their skull seemed to be floating lazily, periodically shifting to different shapes depending on the mood of the child. But that’s merely one of the factors that shocked Nightmare. There, standing a few feet away from the snowman-building team, is Error.

Error seemed happy. His body less glitch which means he’s feeling well and is positive. His smile is ever so wide that it’ll brighten the whole underground they’re currently in. And his look, Nightmare has never seen Error this happy before or this cheerful but one and more things stopped Nightmare from tackling Error and showering him in kisses. Error’s beside Ink, who’s hugging him and nuzzling back to the glitch skeleton. Their hands inter-twined. Ink’s other hand caressing Error’s noticeable belly bulge, indicating that he’s pregnant. His glitch, his Error,  ** ** _His_**** _mate_ happy and pregnant with the one person Nightmare hated the most. But Nightmare couldn’t do anything at all, he was the reason why Error left him all those years ago. He has taken Error’s love for granted and easily replace him with Cross, who is now with his brother, Dream. He has done something he had regretted and now he can’t take back his mistakes, now, he must pay for consequences.

Nightmare, feeling numb, heart broken and utterly guilty, turned away from the scene. His SOUL feeling nothing but guilt and twice as heavy negativity. With a tear running down his face cheekbone, he mustered a sorry and painful smile, “I’m sorry Error, I wasn’t there for you…”,  _ ~~‘I promise to give all of my attention to you and make you happy all the time. I’ll make sure that whoever hurts you will be dead where they stand’…”r-ReAlLy?”~~ , _“I’m sorry, love, because I have hurt you in ways that I know I’ll never be able to take back…”,  _‘ ~~I promise that I’ll be the one who’ll make you smile and satisfied. I’ll turn the whole Multiverse upside down just to keep that smile on you, dearest’~~ , _“I’m sorry, my dearest Error, because I failed my promises to you and I’ve broken you when you’re already shattered…”,  _“ ~~I promise I’ll help you pick up your pieces and build you up once again. I’ll love you and be here with you always’…~~_

With a heavy SOUL, Nightmare looked back at Error, who’s smiling truly and laughing merrily as he was nuzzled by Ink and hugged by their son. The King of Darkness then opened a portal, “But, if you’re happy with  ** ** _him_**** , then, so be it” Nightmare left without a trace, the portal closing as soon as he entered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooooo, another update!!! Yaaaay! :D The song is “Happier” by Marshmello and Bastille. Listen to it, I suggest to you, it’s good! ;)
> 
> So yeah, hope you liked this slightly angsty (?) one shot I made, hehe.
> 
> DBS Out~!


	11. Happy Halloween, Erry~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’ve made a few tweaks in some monster myths in this one-shot. So don’t react at all if you suddenly read that vampires can see their reflection in mirrors even if the myths said otherwise,  because I have made it intentional for the sake of the story alone.
> 
> (AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there and the UT AU Community. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.)  
>  

Error glared at the one-sided window portal, frowning at the kids who are readying their so called costumes and excitedly talking about the candies they'll get tomorrow in their trick-or-treating, to the parents who are buying bunch of packed candies at the store and many more, others preparing invitations for 'adult' parties in either clubs or houses with costumes as well, the mood, the houses decorated with plastic decoys and fake monsters. Ugh, it's that time of the year again. It's  ** _Halloween_**.

The glitching skeleton mumbled under his breath as he closed the one way portal to settle in the pile of pillows and dolls he has in the corner of his little piece of paradise; the Anti-Void, and summoned his strings, beginning to knit and sew another Sans doll.

_"Hey, Glitch! What are you doing?"_

_"Yeah, aren't you gonna prepare for Halloween tomorrow?"_

_"It's one of the most celebrated time of the year and you're just gonna sit there and do nothing about it?!"_

_"At least try to celebrate it with the others tomorrow!"_

_"Ink didn't spread the holiday for nothing!"_

Error frowned as he stopped mid-way in sewing the Sans doll's jacket and looked up to nowhere in particular, " **wHy WoUld I EvEN bOThEr? iT'S jUst a CElebRaTIOn HumANs hAvE cReaTed tO aCknOwleDge tHe DeaD, tO fEar oF sOme "MoNsTerS" aNd tO hAvE aN eXcUsE TO rOt tHeiR tEeTh. iNkY jUsT sPrEaDed tHe hOliDAy fUrTHeR iNtO dIfFEreNT AUs tO mAkE eVeRY oNe cElEbrAte iT** " the glitchy skeleton mumbled as he retreated back to his sewing with a bored and slightly annoyed expression, " **BeSiDeS, iTs nOT lIkE aNy kId wIlL aCcEsS aNd cOmE iNTo tHe aNti-VoID jUst tO sAy 'TRiCk oR TreAT' oR sOme rAndOm pERsOn wILL hAve tHe gUts tO iNviTe mE iNto a PaRTy** " he grumbled, SOUL dimming and posture slacking at the mere thought that no one would ever bother to try and check up on him to see if he's okay, upcoming holiday or not. With a griefful sigh, he slacked against the comfortable and fluffy pillow supporting his back, continuing his sewing; his mind wandering off somewhere, making him partly unaware of his surroundings.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - -  

"So Ink! What are we planning for tomorrow's Halloween Party?!" Dream excitedly asked the creative skeleton, buzzing in excitement in his place. "Oh, it will be fun! We'll have a costume party this time! And I call vampire!" the God of Creation announced, "And we will be your right hand men! Please! Can we?!?!?" Blue jumped in place. Ink giggled, "Of course you can! I'm not prohibiting anyone! There will be no rule where no one should repeat other one's costume! Rules ruin the fun of the party!" said Inky as he gathered orange and black papers, "We better make invitations, tell the Council about this so that they can prepare for tomorrow!"

"Are we also inviting people outside the Council? Like Error?" Blue asked hopefully, he wanted his friend to be included celebrating this year's Halloween! He's not even sure if Error have had a Halloween Party in his lifetime and he wanted to change it now!

Ink thought for a moment, his eye-lights changing shapes as he blinked, "Welll, since it IS a celebration.........Yeah, I think inviting Error would be fine!" Ink said in glee. Dream smiled, "Then we should inform him then! And also inform the others that Error would be invited to not cause that much havoc" the God of positivity stated. "Oh, oh, oh! I'll make his invitation!" Blue jumped in place, grabbing a pen and the papers; starting to write on it. The other two smiled and went to prepare for the party. Ink created a pocket AU where it's party themed. The AU itself is formed to look like a giant mansion; the lobby and kitchen are spacer, there are stairs that leads to the second story where rows of bedrooms are aligned in multiple hallways so that if the others decided to crash in for the night tomorrow, they'll have a room to sleep into. Ink and Dream then proceeded to decorated said mansion with Halloween decorations; putting orange, purple, green and black colored decors in multiple parts of the house while Blue finishes his invitation.

\- - - -

"Annnnnd DONE! Ink! I'm done with Error's invitation! Can I go give it to him now?" Blue asked as he got up from the floor and walked over to the creative skeleton. "Actually, why don't I give it to him? So that he'll never suspect it as a prank and to you know, get to have a little bit of peace with him?" Ink suggested, dusting himself off. "Hmm, okie!" Blue gleefully claimed and handed Ink the cute and neatly-made invitation card.

The creative god then grabbed his giant paint brush and made a portal to the Anti-Void with one swipe of paint on the floor. He jumped in after reassuring the other two that he'll be back in a few minutes. Blue and Dream then got back to decorating the house, talking excitedly about the party that'll happen tomorrow and the costumes they'll have to get for themselves.

\- - - - - - - -

Error shuddered as he felt someone open a portal to his home, from what he saw in the portal through other AUs, it's past noon now and closing dusk; making him a bit tired and slightly sleepy. But he was startled awake when Ink ran up to him, making the glitchy skeleton scamper to his feet and put up a fighting stance. "Woah! Glitchy! Buddy! Pal! I'm not here to fight you this time!" Ink sweat dropped, waving his hands in a peace manner. Error raised a non-existent eyebrow and relaxed in his stance a little, eyes narrowing at the God of Creation. " **wHat PrOoF dO yOu hAvE tO mAkE mE bElIEvE yOu, aSshOle?** " he asked with hidden venom in his glitchy voice. Ink smiled and showed him an orne and black colored envelope, "Blue made this for you"

The forced God of Destruction hummed in confusion than snatched the said thing from his enemy's grip. With suspecting eyes, he glanced at Ink –who was standing there like a total fool with his hands behind his back, wide goofy smile and slightly swings back and forth in his feet- before opening said envelope.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

_Hey Error!_

_It's your friend Blue! Ink decided to have a Halloween Party tomorrow Evening starting 7:00 pm onwards to whenever time you decided to go! We've decided to include you in that said party! It's a costume party so you better dress up! But it's not like I'm forcing you or anything! I just want you to celebrate your very first Halloween with the magnificent Blue! The coordinates for the pocket AU is 56090089105497. Mwehehehe! I'll be waiting for you~!_

-  _Your friend, Blue_

_\- - - - - - - - - -_

Error choked and almost dropped the paper. He turned to Ink to see the skeleton still standing there with an expecting and hopeful expression, "Soooo? Are you willing to join?" he asked with a big smile. Error narrowed his eyes at him, " **iF tHeRe ArE pRaNKs oR tRApS sEt uP fOr mE iN tHeRe, I pRomIsE tO mAke yOuR lIvEs hElL, eXcEpT BLuE** " he growled, putting the invitation in his pockets. "Sooo, it's a yes???" Ink asked in which the glitchy skeleton answered with a mumbled 'yes'. Ink cheered on the inside as he smiled at the other god. "Fun talking to you, Erry~! But I must go to prepare for the party! Don't forget to get a costume on! Your choice on what you'll plan to wear! Could be cosplay or not! Bye!" Ink waved and jumped back at his still-formed portal out the Anti-Void; leaving Error standing there looking at the previous spot where the creative skeleton was.

_"Huh, would you look at that. For once, you're not beaten to pulp by Ink"_

_"If it's a dream, please do wake me cause you actually got to be invited in a Halloween Party"_

_"And to think you're actually claiming no one would bother to invite you"_

" **fOr oNcE, I aGrEe wItH yOu gUYs** " Error mumbled before sitting back on the pillows, deciding in what costume he'll go with until finally settling on being a cat. He hummed as he began to work on his costume –which is only sewing a pair of well-made cat ears and a tail, with some paw-like mittens for both hands and feet- and proceeding capture some flying Z's.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - -

"Aaaannnd, we're done! Great job guys!" Ink complimented, the mansion now looking Halloween-y with the decorations that adored each area. Ink turned to his comrades, "Welp, since our job here is done, you guys can go now and prepare for tomorrow! You can come back here or stay at your AU, Blue" he smiled. The other two nodded and went out, planning on the vampire costume they'll have to get and the food they'll be making for tomorrow. Ink smiled and went to make his own costume using his paints. Oooh, tomorrow's night will be so much fun!

\- - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - 

\- - - -

Nightmare grinned. At last, the day he's been waiting for has arrived, the day where he can frighten anyone and feed off to the fear they will emit. Tomorrow's holiday, Halloween and oh boy he couldn't wait to go to multiple AUs to cause massive chaos. Nightmare's grin faltered when a crash was heard from the lobby of his castle. With a grunt, he stood up from his throne in his throne room and walked to the said lobby. With a snarl, he slammed open the huge doors to find his team mates rough housing the room. Killer and Dust are both chasing each other with knives in hold, jumping on couches and coffee tables. Horror was chasing Cross with a bloodied human arm, probably a fresh kill from his AU- the blood flicking off every surface, Cross squealing like a fucking anime girl while X's, Cross Chara, silhouette shows a laughing child.

Nightmare's eye socket twitched at the chaos the other four skeletons had caused before an idea popped into his head. "Boys" his dark and deep voice echoed in the room, making the others stop mid ruckus, X quickly disappearing in the background quickly. Nightmare raised an eye brow to them all, making them all scamper and stood like soldiers in front of him. "Sup Boss?" Horror asked with a sweat drop, hiding the human arm behind him. "Does any of you know what'll happen tomorrow?" Nightmare asked, making all skeletons say 'Halloween' in unision. Nightmare grinned, "Well then, prepare for tomorrow, dress up if you will, we'll cause havoc in different AUs" he stated, making the others cheer and open their own respective portals to prepare.

The King of Negativity then slumped against the ruined couch; finally, some fucking peace!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - -   
\- - - -

Night time has arrived when all skeletons of the main AUs and other monsters decided to keep their excitement down and go to bed; tomorrow, they'll fully waste their energy trick-or-treating or partying the Halloween night away.

If the peaceful night is a good sign for the AUs in this particular Multiverse, an entity called  _Chaos_ is not. They frowned upon the boring, repetitive and peaceful Multiverse when an idea popped into their head. With a practiced sneak, he sent out a chaotic spirit that will cause havoc according to his commands. First stop, the forced God of Destruction named Error. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Error slept peacefully. His invitation and costume done, placed neatly beside his sleeping form, ready to remind him upon awakening that he has a party to attend to. He slightly purred in his sleep, curled up in his hill of pillows, hugging a Reaper Sans doll; unknowing of the quiet entity that managed to enter his home.

Chaos grinned as they spotted the neatly prepared costume the destroyer has created. Solidifying the spirit, they put on said costume on the destroyer and did some little magic show. Cat ears, tail and paws merged with Error's bones; his magic automatically igniting and forming an ecto-body to support the new appendages. Error twitched in his sleep but stayed like that nonetheless. With a satisfied smirk, Chaos made the entity disappear to do the same thing to the Council, the Star Sanses and Nightmare's gang; aaand maybe a few other AUs as well while they're at it. Leaving a slightly glitching kitty skeleton asleep, purring and nuzzling his make-shift bed, unknowing of the chaos that will emit tomorrow's Halloween.

Once Chaos was done with their job, they made the entity disappear and leaned back with a satisfied grunt; only thing to do now is wait before their namesake happen in the once peaceful Multiverse.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - - - -   
\- - - 

\- -

-

It is the awaited day everyone was excitedly waiting for, it's Halloween! Every kid of multiple families hurriedly asked their parents to go shopping for costumes while some prepared and checked their decorations for tonight. Error groaned as he shifted from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. With a wide grunt and yawn, he sat up and stretched, scratching his cheek while yawning once again. He opened one portal to see if it truly is the day everyone, except him, is waiting for. Blinking the sleepiness away, he peeked at SurfaceTale to see kids running around their own neighborhoods, excitedly claiming to their friends about their costumes and the houses they'll target for tonight's trick-or-treating.

Error groaned as he saw that he has overslept and it is already past noon, around 1:00 – 2:00 pm. He sighed as he closed the portal, " **bEtTeR tHinK oF sOmEtHInG tO bRiNG tO tHE pArTy while I'M aT iT** " he said, upon turning to his previous area, his eyes widened. What the--- WHERE HAD HIS COSTUME GONE?!?!?!

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

\- - - - - -   
\- - - -

Ink groaned as the noon sunlight hit his face but instead of being greeted by the warm feeling, searing pain met his whole body. With a sudden yell of pain, he scampered off his bed and quickly ran to the shaded part of his bedroom. "Wh-what just happened?!" He exclaimed then walked to the rays of sun and put his hand under it but hissed in pain at the burning sensation. With a confused glare, he walked over to a mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection. There, standing in his place is a skeleton with paler bones, long fangs and red eye-lights. His eye-lights, though ever changing shapes in his every blink, are forever red. His fangs are longer and sharper, his bones paler and his tattoos a dark shade of blackish red and his claws, longer and sharper. All in all, Ink looked like a "...vampire..." the creative skeleton gasped.

But it seems he's not the only one when Dream, Blue and the other Council members all barged in in the new Pocket AU claiming, "WHAT HAPPENED TO US?!?!?!" Ink sweated, seeing that they all have turned into vampires like him as well and all of them are panicking with the sudden changes. With renewed power in leadership, Ink calmed them down and began to think of possible reasons of this happening; not noticing noon quickly turning night as time passes by. "The party's still going to continue right?" Blue asked worriedly. Ink smiled a gentle smile, "Of course, Blue! And since we're all turned to vampires, I guess there shouldn't be any worries for our costumes! There won't be anything wrong as long as we're ourselves right?"

\- - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - 

\- - - 

Nightmare was startled awake when screams of multiple voices echoed in the lone castle. With renewed panic, alert and protectiveness, he barged into the lobby to see his gang all panicking. "What happene-?!?!" he was cut off with his sentence when he saw his members having the same new appendages; wolf-like ears and tail, claws and sharper teeth. Nightmare, still shocked, looked at the mirror himself and saw that he, as well, look like a "...werewolf...WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!" he screeched. The others calming each other and grabbing their now claimed Alpha of the pack to discuss the possible reasons.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Error panicked as he checked his pillow mountain for the last time until the voices made themselves known;

_"Hey Glitchy, what are you up to n—"_

_"Woah there, what happened to you?"_

_"I didn't know you're into that kind of stuff, Glitchy"_

" **wHaT dO yOU mEan?** " Error frowned upwards, stopping mid search.  _"Oh, nothing, nothing, never mind us"_ sounded a snickering voice. Error narrowed his eyes and just chose to give up in his search. Deciding to buy some candy for the others, he got up to open a portal when he suddenly felt something brush up behind his leg. He squealed as he jumped up but when he turned around behind him, he saw nothing there. With a questioned frown, he shrugged and moved in to a pacifist Candytale, quickly noticing that it's now beyond dusk. He ignored the stares as he walked to a store and for once, bought a pack of candy.

"Sure thing, kitty~" giggled the bunny in the counter. Error gave her a questioning glance but the bunny dismissed it and gave him the candy pack. Error huffed as he went in an alleyway and opened a portal back to the anti-void. Well, he got a few hours left, might as well waste it by finishing the Sans doll he's supposed to finish yesterday.

What he didn't know is that the moment the night was felt upon the turned skeletons, their inner selves changed. Morphing to act like the ones they've been turned into. Ink and the others' eye lights glowed bright red and the length of their fangs lengthened. Their mind locking in one thing; they needed a thrall or anyone with great magic reserves to satisfy their needs. Nightmare and his gang's eyelights turned sharp and their senses heightened, Nightmare couldn't help but growl a little; he needs to find an omega, and he'll do anything to get one.

Error sighed as he finally got up from his seat, the one way portal through Surfacetale indicating that it's already 7:20 pm and Halloween night has begun. He looked behind him to get the invitation when something that caught his eye made his eye sockets widened. " **wH-WhAt tHe actual fUck?!** " he exclaimed, whimpering as he rubbed the fluffy cat tail that has obviously came from his tail bone. " **Wh-wOah, oKay, tHAt iS sEnsItIve...i-Is tHat wHy mY cOStUme hAs bEeN gOne?!... yOu kNow wHaT? fUck tHIs, I'Ll wOrRy AbOut iT lATer, I'Ll jUst pReteND tO tHE oTHerS tHat iT's jUst a COstUMe** " he mumbled, opening the invitation and opening a portal to the said coordinates, grabbing the lone pack of candies he's sure the others are just gonna ignore; but at least he's trying right?

\- - - - - - - - -

The others in the mansion perked up; they have pulled open the curtains to let the moonlight in. Fancy blood punches decorated the table as the others sipped in their own wine glass the irony like taste from the liquid they have all collected in the meantime, but the still needed magic; more special if it's from their own kind~ The blood is barely just an appetizer to them and they're still wanting more.

'Seems the wait is over~' Blue giggled with hypnotizing blood red glowing eye-lights as he went outside just as a portal opened and came out there is his friend Error. Blue salivated at the magic the other is possessing. Upon closer look, Blue can make out the faint glow of an ecto-body summoned underneath all those clothes, 'A perfect little thrall~' Blue purred but was interrupted when he noticed Error having cat ears and a cat tail? 'That's actually damned cute, but I don't like the clothes. Not for a future thrall, that is~'

"Hey Ruru! I'm soooo glad you came~!" Blue purred, nearing Error and hugging him from behind; his mouth dangerously close to the glitch's neck. Error grunted a reply back and noticed Blue's looks; raising an eyebrow; he asked, " **iS iT jUst mE oR yOU lOoK eDgIEr, bLUe? aND yOur Eye lIghTs aRe Red???** " Error asked as the said skeleton only giggled. "Oh of course, I am a vampire after all!" Blue exclaimed, inhaling Error's sweat scent but also keeping in mind that Error's tail is moving as well as his ears are twitching, 'Not a costume then~'

" **oH yEah, cOsTUme pArty** " he said and went to walk forward the door but was held tightly by Blue. He questioningly looked back at Blue to notice him giving him a dark look, "Let me change you first! I knew you'd still wear your normal clothes this Halloween so I thought I'll give you a costume on my own! Thought the extra appendages are super cute!" the cheerful skeleton said. Error only sighed as he nodded, " **OkAy, fIne. jUst lEt mE bE FoRmaL aNd gReEt tHe oTheRs** " Before Blue could even stop Error, the glitchy skeleton opened the door and entered.

Ink's eye lights, as well as the others, turned to slits as they all smelled the fresh, pure and delicious magic that have entered their home. Ink grinned as he turned to the source which is Error himself. With his renewed speed, Ink was quickly behind Error, holding his shoulders and purring against his neck. "Heeey, Glitchy~ Glad you made it to the party~"

Error made a disgusted face, " **iNky, Ew, tHaT's dIsgUstIng. I dOn'T know iF iT'S jUSt yOU tRyIng TO bE iN cHaRacTer bUt sToP** " Error groaned and pushed Ink away from him. Blue then entered and glared at Ink before grabbing Error's hand, "Now Ruru, why don't you come with me to one of the guest rooms so that you can try the outfit I prepared for you? Come long now~" he purred. Before Error could even questions their weird actions, the glitchy skeleton was pulled by Blue.

" **aRe You KIdDinG mE?! tHIs iS aBsUrD!!!** " Error squeaked as he tried to pull the hem of the short dress downwards. The dress Blue has given him is a black frilly dresses that seemed to be out from the 18th centuries. The front of the dress is as shorts as the middle of his summoned thighs, gaining length the further it went downwards in his behind. The upper tube was decorated with red, white and black ribbons that created multiple bows; part of his summoned cleavage showing as well as a huge part of his chest. There are no straps for his arms, but there are black lace arm warmers that matches the dress. A black flower crown adored skull, making his cat ears more noticeable.

"Aww, but it suits you~" Blue purred as he hugged Error from behind, his hands roaming freely from Error's sides downwards. Error snapped and struggled free from Blue's grip, " **wHaT iS uP wITh YoU gUYs?! oNe sEcoNd yOU'rE aLl pRoMisY aNd ExcIteD tHen tHe nExT yOu'RE AlL cLingINg aT mE!!** " the glitchy skeleton exclaimed, making Blue frown deeply. "That's because we're all starving~" came a voice from the corner of the room. Error looked to see Death appearing there with the same red glowing eye-lights. "And we want to eat something pure and fresh~" came out Dream's voice from the other side of the room. "We're hungry for magic and we just got lucky you arrived, Ruru~" came out Ink's purring voice from behind him making Error jump, turn to him and back up from the advancing creative god. But Error has then grabbed tightly by Blue, who held down and refused to let go even if Error is already struggling. Blue then kneeled down to Error's height, brushing his lengthened fangs against the other's neck exposed by the clasped choker, "And you just so happen to be an amazing thrall-to-be as well~" Blue purred. Error then used his strings and knocked up all the skeletons away from him. He quickly got up and ran down the hallway, speeding up when he heard Ink's commanding voice, "CHASE HIM!!! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!!!"

Error then attempted to run down the stairs but was blocked up by the remaining members of the Council, "And where do you think you're going, princess~?" asked Red as they all advanced towards him, Error backed up but was stopped when the others also appeared behind him. "Just face it, Erry~ Just give up and let us feed off into you~ You can be our cute, little thrall~ You'll provide us food and we can, hehe, provide you some long-wanted pleasure~" Ink purred but Error was not having it. Creating a portal underneath him, Error jumped in; smirking once he heard Ink's claim of despair, not knowing that the portal has led to Nightmare's castle.

As soon as Error landed in the lobby room of Nightmare's castle, the noise alerted the werewolves that has been residing in the throne room. Nightmare, the Alpha King, sniffed the air and growled, his eyes darting to one of his betas, Cross. Using telepathy, he conversed with the black and white clad skeleton werewolf, 'Someone has trespassed our domain. Get them and bring them to me alive' he ordered. The other werewolf barked in obedience and ran off to the source of the noise, sniffing the air for the other's unfamiliar scent.

The glitchy skeleton then groaned, rubbing his pained spine as he sat up. " **wHerE th- oH, I'm In nIGhTy's CasTLe** " said the neko skeleton but was interrupted by an animalistic growl. He looked at the source of the noise to find Cross; on all fours, claws out, snout like skull and a pair of wolf ears and a tail, snarling at him. " **oH sTaRS, nOT yOU guYS tOo-!!!** " he was shocked out of his sentence when Cross lunged at him, bit the long part of his dress and began to drag him into the throne room of the castle. Error continued to struggle as he was practically handled like a ragdoll.

Colors flew around his vision as he was tossed by Cross. " **wOw, tHanKs fOR tHe gEntLenESs cRoSS** " Error grumbled but was interrupted when he heard sniffing all around him. Looking around confused, he looked at each of the werewolves, recognizing them as Nightmare's gang even if theu have extra bulk, fur and appendages. One with a missing werewolf ear, Horror barked at Nightmare, the black werewolf sitting down on the throne. Error raised an eyebrow as the two seemed to stare at each other.

'Alpha, this neko seemed to be an omega. What should we do with him?' asked Horror to their leader. But the lone word made Nightmare perk up, 'An Omega?', 'Yes, Alpha. He reeks off of the smell an Omega naturally emits', Nightmare grinned, oh what a lucky day for him~ Without further questions, he grabbed Error's dress and pulled the neko closed to him.

Error yelped as he was suddenly hoisted up to the side of the obviously Alpha werewolf Nightmare but what he didn't expect is for Nightmare to start tearing off his clothing. " **NO!! nIGHtMAre!!! STOp!! LET Go oF mE!!! Ugh-!!!** " the glitchy skeleton struggled hard but was proved immobile when he was held down by tentacles that sprouted from the werewolf's back. 'didN'T expect fOR hIm tO sTIlL bE aBLe tO dO tHIs'

The forced God of Destruction was soon left naked, the dress he previously wore now nothing but shredded pieces of fabric on the floor. Nightmare leaned down and began to lick Error's neck but the said glitchy skeleton have had enough for this Halloween. With new found strength, he summoned his bone attackes and stiked them at Nightmare, " **sOrRY nIgHTY bUT I'm nOT aLLowIng mYSelf tO bE rAPed tonight bY tWO aTtEMptS!** " Error said as he got out of Nightmare's grip and escaped mid run by opening a portal to his beloved Anti-Void.

Error then hid in his mountain of pillows, his magic still manifested –and whatever he does, he can't seem to unsummon it- and glowing slightly, making him shiver at the coldness of the Anti-Void; the voices awfully quiet. " **pLeaSE dOn'T lET tHem fInd My AnTi-VoiD, pLEaSE, pLEasE, PLeaSE-!** " Error continued to pray but was deemed failed when two portals; one inky black and the other colorful with a faint of red, opened at the same time. Error whimpered as he further buried himself in his pillows, his cat ears pinned back to his skull and his tail curling around his naked self tighter. THIS IS THE WORST HALLOWEEN THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO HIM!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAaaaaand I'll cut it there! You can imagine the rest oooorr if you want, you may continue it in your own way/book but please notify me first and give me credits! ;3 
> 
> This is my special one-shot for you guys! Since it's Halloween and yadda yadda-doo. There's no trick-or-treating here in my country, it's really not a very famous practice *sweatdrops* but we do light candles instead for our passed away loved ones. So, since I got the free time, I made this special chappy just for you guys!
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed the one-shot and. . . HAPPY HALLOWEEN~!!!
> 
> DBS Out~!


	12. I Hope You Like Your Present Inky~! (1st Place Prize)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TheoEvelyn's prize for winning 1st Place in the previously held contest of mine in Wattpad! :3
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy it~!

Error anxiously waited on the couch in their living room for his husband, the only sound of the clock ticking and his hushed breaths breaking the silence. He looked at the hands of the clock above of their fireplace, the hands moving continuously clockwise; indicating the second, minute, hours that has already passed the longer he waited for Ink. He fidgeted with his hands as he looked down at his feet, he was about to check if the dinner he cooked is already cold when the sound of the door opening ran in his non-existent ears. He perked up and got up to greet his husband with a smile on his face and passion in his eyes, " **hI, iNKy! i-I mAdE dINnEr fOr yO- -!** "

"I'm not hungry". Error's eye sockets widened, " **w-WhAt? B-BUt, yOU hAvEn'T eAtEn aNYtHInG yEt?** " he asked as Ink shot him a look. "I said I'm not hungry. Me and the others already ate out. You can eat the dinner yourself if you want, I'm going to bed" he said and dismissed Error fully to go to their shared bedroom. Error looked down sadly on the floor as he hugged himself, what did he do wrong this time?

Despite what his brothers told him, he still loves his husband Ink. He will never stop loving the creative skeleton, even if his brothers kept on telling him otherwise; that Ink is faking it and that he should just leave. It all started when they we're just children. Error was very shy then and Ink, Ink is the most energetic skeleton h has ever met. Their fathers are best pals, despite the big difference. Error's family lives a normal life; big enough house for them, the usual the norm or what they call the Mid-class. However, Ink's family is very rich. They practically live in a mansion! Ink's father apparently is an owner of a very famous medical corporation around the world! Their fathers are best friends when they were children and is still now. Error remembered the day where his dad took him to the mansion to visit his friend and the very first time he met Ink, he was a stuttering bundle of shyness that day.

He remembered greeting and getting to know Ink and how they had so much fun playing with each other. In the midst of their play time, he heard his father laugh along with Ink's dad and turned his ahead at them. "You sure? I mean, wouldn't it look weird?" he heard the joking tone of his dad, "Oh no no, I can see it! Your son will grow beautifully! Fit for my Inky boy! They're even closer now! Just look at them!" And so they did.

Error was about to ask why are the attention suddenly turned to them but he was quickly motioned by Ink to follow him. Without a second thought, he giggled and grasped his hand and followed the creative kid to the back yard. Both of their fathers laughed at the sight, "Okay, okay, I get your point!" Mr. Miscalculation said as he saw his child wave bye bye to them as they both disappeared to the door towards the back yard. "See? Aren't Error just meant for him? So what do you say? You will reserve Error here to be my son's wife?" Mr. Comyet asked as he patted the others back. "Of course! My eldest son to your eldest son! I'll make sure of it!"

And it went from there. Error was forced to take home school; his father stating that schools are not really appealing to him and for his own good, when in reality, his father just fears that Error will fall in love to someone else while in school which will break his deal with Ink's dad. Though, Error's brothers said that school is great and they have met so many friends. Error, though, has only Ink. His father kept on visiting his friend and kept on leaving Error to hang out with Ink, in which the other was okay. They hang out, Ink telling stories to him. Though, Error noticed that Ink has become distant after a few years, he earned friends and he was quieter to him; but Error dismissed it.

Time passed and Error grew to be a very kind hearted skeleton. Though, for a male, he looked so feminine. He was liked by other kids of his age who managed to be his neighbor but his father won't allow them to be so close, well, not as close as he or Ink is. But the saddening part is, all the years that passed, he and Ink had never met again. But his father keeps on refreshing his mind through stories which made him slowly fall for the other. They have become distant, hell, Error doesn't even remember what Ink looks like now! He doesn't even remember how Ink works or how he emotes to everything! He and Ink just became a....faint memory, strangers to each other.

But it all turned upside down when Error suddenly heard that he's getting married to Ink. " **wH-WhaT?! B-BuT, I dON't eVEn kNOw hIM tHAt mUCh?!** " he tried to reason that day but his father dismissed him and told him that he keeps on telling him stories about him to be enough knowledge. Error was anxious that and on his wedding day. Yes, he walked on the aisle. Yes, he has his family. But the visitors...oh god...the visitors. He-he doesn't know majority of them. Some are snickering at him and the others just raised their eye ridges at him, as if questioning why he is there. And there, at the end of the red carpet, waiting on the altar, is a skeleton few inches taller than him. His eyes continuously shifting, his bones so pearly white and his looks- he looks like a son of a king or something, that must be Ink then. God, it's been so long. But the coldness in his eye lights, the glare, the questioning look that the tall skeleton directed at him, it feels like he doesn't want him here.

As Error managed to reach the altar, he heard faint snickers at his back that made the skeleton, Ink, groan and roll his eyes, muttering a faint "Let's just get his over with". Error has never felt so down before in his entire life.

\- - - -

\- - 

-

Error teared up as he slowly took away the precious dinner for Ink he has put so much effort tonight, he really expected the other to greet him and eat dinner with him, to be able to have a fun time with him, especially that Christmas is getting near. He let a lone tear slide down his cheeks as he put away everything and put the food in the fridge, his SOUL shaking and dimming in agony and despair. He sniffed as he finally turned off the lights in the dining room and proceeded to climb the stairs. The house feels eerie, it feels so lonely, so faint, so...so.....so abandoned. He can hear their neighbors laughing merrily and the lights dancing; but their house it's so dark, it's so...out casted, much like how Error feels right now.

Ink has been away all day and every day. All these years, Ink became so far and far away from him, but he can't help if he still loved the other. Error was basically forced to love and fall in love to Ink alone and he did. Error sighed as he put his worries to the back of his mind as he reached the top of the stairs. As he neared the door, he was about to knock when he heard muffled laughter from the other side. He stopped and decided to listen.

"Sooo, you guys go for tonight?!" He heard Ink shout, and he also heard some other people's laughs; looks like they're on Skype, Discord or Live Chat, he doesn't know. "Pfft- Haha! Of course dude! We're totally down for it!!...uh... hey, are you going to bring your wife with you? That Error guy?" came a voice. "Oh, him? Psh, of course not! He doesn't deserve to be in there anyways!" Error choked as he heard that. "That's mah man! Boy, he made your status look miserable already! Haha, why'd you even marry him in the first place? You should've married someone richer than him!" came another voice from the server; huh, looks like their having a group chat then. "Yeah, but I don't know what suddenly came over my dad's mind and made me marry him! But really, I wish that he would just be gone! I mean, I can't look at other business men with their eye brows raising and asking my status! I feel like Error and his family is just leeching off of my family's money-!" But Error didn't finished the eavesdropping as he cried silently. He slid down the door and muffled his silent cries with his hands.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, he heard shuffling and quickly stood up and wiped away his tears, he cleared his non existent throat and knocked timidly on the door. " **iNKy? hOn? mAY I cOMe iN?** " he asked, earning groan and a grumbled "yes" from the other side. Error slowly opened the door and looked up to see Ink dressed up and fixing his collar. " **d-De-DeAr? wHEre aRe yOU gOIng? iT's aLreAdY l-lAte. yOu sHOUld rEst** " he said but Ink only rolled his eye lights. "Look, I don't care if you're worried about me. I don't care if you're concerned. If you want to sleep, then sleep. I am not hindering you from sleeping yourself, you're a grown as man, you should be able to do it yourself. I'm not some kind of care taker to you where I still have to tell you bed time stories and pamper you to make you sleep. If you want to sleep, you can do so. I'm also going out to do something with my friends, so don't even think of waiting for me" he said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the room. He glance pettily and disgustingly at Error before huffing and heading straight to the door.

Error wasn't able to hold his emotions that night; he went to the bed; wrapped himself in the cover and shuffled to the corner of the room where he cried his SOUL out till he passed out asleep, emotionally drained, his tears leaving marks on his face. Ink came back several hours later and noticed Error on the corner, he huffed as he muttered to himself, "He's making himself look helpless just so he can get my pity. What an old tactic and I am not falling for it" He then slept on the bed, not minding Error who is still on the corner of the room, he chose to sleep there so why would he even bother to help him?

Error woke up the next morning to see that the bed is empty and done and the house quiet. With a heavy SOUL, he got up and fixed the bed. " **hE lEFt eArly aGaIN** " he said to himself but then his phone dinged to notify him that he has a new message. In the midst of going down the stairs, he opened the message.

* * *

 

_Error,_  
  
Don't even try to prepare dinner or wait for me tonight's Christmas Eve. My friends invited me in their house for a sleep over for Christmas and I'm going, you're not invited though. You got the house for yourself, you can do whatever you want with it, and I don't care.

_Ink_

* * *

 

Error put the phone face down on the coffee table and sighed, " **I sHoUld'Ve lISteNEd tO mY bRothErs** " he hiccupped, " **I gOT nO oNE** " he hugged his knees and curled up on himself. He didn't even notice that his SOU began to crack under the pressure of all the negativity he is feeling all his life. He got up and cleaned the house all day and by noon, with all his might and effort, he made a mini Christmas tree with small LED lights powered by battery and put it on the coffee table. He coughed as hi SOUL further cracked, he have to do this fast and it's getting late already. With a piece of paper and a pen, he began writing.

\- - - - -

Ink grumbled as he begrudgingly walked home, Blue's house became unavailable because apparently, he and his family are going on a Christmas trip in another country and Dream's are packed full because of family reunion / parties. So the sleep over was cancelled on the spot which made Ink go home, ugh.

\- - - - - 

Error wiped a lone tear and put the card beside the DIY Mini Christmas tree he made as he gripped his chest tightly, his SOUL has cracked to the point of no healing and he feels his time is already coming, at least, he get to grant Ink's most wanted wish. He sat on the wooden coffee table and caressed the tree lovingly, unaware of the opening of the door or Ink coming inside to see that the living room is so dark and is only illuminated by the faint glow of the LED lights on the tree. Error leaned down and kissed the tree before his time ended, hi SOUL shattering and him turning to dust on the spot. His clothes in a pile at the ground and the wedding ring he used to admire so much clattered on the coffee table, breaking the eerie silence.

Ink's eye sockets widened and he dropped everything to the floor and rushed to the dusty coffee table. Oh god, oh god, oh god—WHAT?! What the hell?! Error was falling down and he doesn't even know about it?! In the midst of his panic, he saw the poorly made tree and a letter beside it. With a shaking hand, he opened it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

_From best friends to complete strangers. Time flies and so are emotions. We have met and we have parted but fate seemed to have other choices. I'm sorry if you feel like you're forced to be with me. Just know that I will always love you because I have not loved any other man. But now, you are free and so are me. You may now love someone better, someone better than me, someone richer than a leech like me. Please tell me family that I love then and will continue to love them._

_Merry Christmas, Inky. I hope you liked your x-mas gift, Ink Comyet_

_Love,  
_ _Error Miscalculation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sheesh, an angst just before Christmas! Haha, good thing I wans't feeling well this season and just faking my emotions for the sake of my family!! Haha
> 
> So yeah, congratulations again for TheoEvelyn in Wattpad for winning first place~!!!
> 
> Merry Christmas to you all~!
> 
> DBS Out~!


	13. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus~ (2nd Place Prize)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is x_Geno_x's one shot prize for winning 2nd place in the previously held contest in Wattpad:3
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy~!!!

'This is stupid' Nightmare grumbled upon his thoughts as he looked at the Santa outfit he was given, "This is absolutely dreadful" he muttered under his breath. Why does he have to do this again? Oh yeah, the deal...

* * *

_"Okay, because you cannot handle seeing Error in that scene, therefore losing in our bet; I demand you to wear this in Christmas" Dust smirked as he handed Nightmare a paper bag. Nightmare growled to the mischievous skeleton who had managed to make him agree to the bet. The bet was simple, so Nightmare thought. The bet is just about Nightmare restraining himself if he sees his precious mate, Error, in an outfit Dust will provide for Error to wear for a minimum of 10 minutes._

_Nightmare manage to control himself when the first few of Error walking out the changing room with a flustered face and beautiful dresses are done. But when Dust gave Error a bag, ushering the blushing glitchy skeleton back in and hearing Error squeak inside the changing room while saying a flustered " **a-ArE yOU sURe tHIs iS tHE right o-OuTfIT??!"** Dust only snickered and answered a 'yes' while smirking at Nightmare as if he already knew the goopy skeleton's fate, and he did. Because the moment Error stepped out of the room, Nightmare's face exploded in cyan blush and drool started dripping from the corner of his mouth._

_His precious mate is there, standing and shifting from foot to foot with an adorable white Christmas skirt, a matching blouse top and some deer antlers head band. Let's just say, Nightmare tackled Error in a flash into the room with Dust laughing loudly outside the now locked door._

* * *

Nightmare sighed but harshly put the outfit back into the paper back once he heard his shared bedroom creak open. "Daddy?" came a tiny and child voice from his beloved son, Tenpatch. "Yes, my prince?" asked the goopy king of nightmares as he kneeled down on the height level of his son. "Mama said that you shouwd gwet ready for our Christmas dinner. Uncle Kiwler, Uncle Howror, Uncle Dust, Uncle Cwoss, Uncle Inky, Uncle Fwesh, Uncle Gweno, Uncle Rweaper and Uncle Dweam is alweady waiting there, and awlso my best fwiends Pawlette and Goth! Mama said that thewe will be no food left if you don't come down right this instwant" Tenpatch said and as if on cue, Error's glitchy voice rang though out the whole mansion, " **NIGHTMARE!!!** "

Tenpath giggled and skipped down the stairs with Nightmare trailing behind. The little prince of darkness squealed as he ran up to sit between Goth and Palette, who began chatting with him. The others greeted Nightmare "Merry Christmas" or "Happy Holidays". It all went good during and at the end of the Christmas Eve dinner. After that, all prepared to go to bed, but Dust pulled Nightmare to whisper something on his ear. "You can dress up tonight and kiss Error or you can always dress up tomorrow during gift giving and have everyone never forget it, you're choice" he grinned. Nightmare glared, "I'll dress up tonight, geez" he can't have the thought of living the rest of his life knowing his brother and the creator saw him like that. Dust grinned and nodded before he left off.   
  


Error hummed in confusion as Dust passed him all smug and giddy about something. " **wHat iS thAT aLL aBoUt, dEar?** " he asked once he got near enough to Nightmare, "N-nothing to worry about. It's just that, you need to come down here in the living room after you put Tenpatch to bed, okay?" the goopy skeleton asked. Error hummed in response, " **oF cOUrSe, DeAR** " and he stole a peck on the cheek. Nightmare hummed and leaned in then kissed his glitchy sub on the lips. Error broke the kiss and called out to their son, " **TeNPAtcH, hOneY, tIMe fOR bEd** " he said. The little darkness bean perked up and ran to his mom, "Mom! Mom! Mom! Can Pwalette and Gwoth slweep with me too? It's wike a slweep ovwer!! He asked. Error smiled and ushered him his child's room. " **OnLY if tHEy aSKed tO tHEir mOms fIRSt** " he sternly stated, earning a small round of cheers from the children. Error looked back to Nightmare and smiled at him in which the king of negativity returned back.

With a sigh, Nightmare turned to go wait to the living room and change as the other's prepared for bed. This is going to be one hell of a night for him, but hey, yolo. 

\- - - - 

Error quietly closed the kid's door and smoothed out his Christmas themed night gown curtsy of Ink. He slowly descended the stairs in search of his beloved. But, when he came down on no one, he decided to wait by the Christmas tree, trying not to sleep on the spot.  Nightmare sighed as he saw Error wait by the spot next to the tree that is illuminating up the whole room with a soft golden glow from the lights that is wrapped around it. With a new found confidence, he strode up to Error with the costume on. 

Error perked up, blushed and giggled a little bit as he saw Nightmare, walking towards him in a Santa Clause costume. " **pFfT- nIgHTy? w-WhaT?** " he giggle as Nightmare pouted like a child. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at my misery" the king of negativity grumbled. Error finished his giggling fit and wiped a tear that managed to pool at the edge of his eye sockets. Nightmare blushed at the sigh of his wife and smirked. He grabbed Error by the waist, twirled him and dipped him as if they're dancing. Error yelped, caught of guard and quickly hooked his arms around his dom's neck and looked at him. Nightmare looked back at his sub in want and love, the soft golden light illuminated by the tree giving a soft and breath taking look to his glitchy skeleton. And with their SOULs humming in sync and reaching for each other, they closed their eyes and kissed passionately.

Tenpatch rubbed his sleepy eye sockets as he opened the door quietly and was about go down the stairs but stopped in doing so. His eyes widened and rubbed them again as if to make sure he was seeing alright. There, at the living room, his his mama kissing....SANTA?!?! Tenpatch quickly went back to his room and closed the door quietly and shook Palette and Goth awake. "Guys, guys!" he said in a hushed whisper. "Mmm, wah?" mumbled Palette. "What is it Tenpatch?" groaned as he looked at the other who woke them. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!!! " the litthe skelly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's x_Geno_x's prize from Wattpad!
> 
> And too you too my readers! Thank you and have a Happy Holidays~!!!
> 
> DBS Out


	14. Jigsaw Fail (3rd Place Prize)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is harper_skelli_girl 's one shot prize for winning 3rd place in the previously held contest in Watty :3
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy~!!!

" **yOu i-dIOt!!! jUst pIck tHE oNe wiTH 3.53 iN iT!!!. . . yOu sLOw fUCk! tHe cHAinS arE mOVinG!!! . . nO nO nO No nO- dOn't iNJecT aLl!!! yOU sTupId mOTherfUckin---. . . . .I CAN'T LOOK!!!** " a glitchy skeleton yelped as he quickly buried his face at the scruff of Nightmare's collar bone, earning some laughs from the others on the floor. Nightmare smiled with pity in his eyes at his mate who tensed up and buried further in him as the human girl screamed in terror and agony in the movie. "D'awww, little glitchy is scaaarreed" Horror teased as he continued to watch; damn, all those blood and gore is making him hungry for human meat again.

"The detectives are stupid, and the investigation is slow" Cross complained as he leaned back to Nightmare's legs from his spot on the floor. The love birds are on the couch while they are on the floor, watching the movie the humans are so excited about; Jigsaw. Everyone was okay with it, Error even confidently stated that he can handle those "jump scare" stuffs but they all wasn't expecting that this is how gory it'll be. Error was fine at first with it, until the extreme are lowly rising and he was nothing more than a shivering ball of fear nuzzled deeply on Nightmare; good thing they are on the floor or else they'll have scratches moments ago from the glitchy skeleton's claws.

Nightmare cooed as one of his tentacles shielded away the following gory sight from Error, the others lifting his little mate and putting him on his lap; his face buried to his chest. Nightmare continued to coo at Error as he rubbed slow circles on his back, his sweet whispers making the glitching skeleton calm down a bit.....until the next scream from the movie was heard.

Error shook in his place on Nightmare's lap and tried to peek from the shield of tentacles enclosing around him. He saw the scene where the man's leg was suddenly caught in strings as the strings began to tighten; drawing blood from the trapped human flesh. Error whimpered as he remembered all those years ago where he has to do the same killing method to multiple universes. He then yelped loudly when another scream was heard from the movie.

Nightmare flinched as he saw Error peeking from the cocoon of inky black tentacles he has fixed around his mate to shield him away from the movie, he still want to watch but knowing Error is frightened easily by it, it's challenging. The King of Negativity tsked and loosened his tentacles once thy are in the "calm" part of the movie. He gripped Error's chin and made him turn his head towards him. "Aww, Ruru. That's very cute of you, trying to peek in the movie and be brave~" he cooed, making Error blush and stutter. "Though, you should really be distracted and since my tentacles are not working..." Nightmare glanced and saw that there will be another incoming death in the movie, "...I should really think of a better tactic~ Hmm~" he smirked.

And just as a scream was heard, he tackled Error's "lips" and kissed him deeply. Error's eye sockets widened but then slowly closed as he fell deeper into the kiss, his arms snaking around Nightmare's neck and pulling him deeper. In that moment, it's nothing more other than him, Nightmare and the hum their SOULs are singing in sync. That is until a flash made itself known. They quickly pulled apart to see a smirking Killer, who is holding a phone and the others snickering at them. "If you guys want to do the smoochie smoochie goo, you should get a private room instead" Cross grinned, earning a few more chuckles from the others. Nightmare blushed and pouted as he looked at the other way and Error gave a cute and tiny squeal and buried his face further to Nightmare's chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Congratulations for harper_skelli_girl again for winning 3rd place in Wattpad~!
> 
> Merry Christmas~!!!
> 
> DBS Out


	15. Midnight Snacks (4th Place Winner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is OnChanceTales's prize for winning 4th Place in my previously held contest in Wattpad :3
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy~!

"Do we have everything?" Geno asked and nuzzled his submissive mate Reaper who's face exploded in a  blush as he squeaked and nuzzled Geno back. "Mmm, yep, but we also have a surprise for you~" he giggled and asked for Geno to hold the basket as he beckoned for Error, who was comfortable sitting and nuzzling Nightmare, to come and execute their plan.  Error laughed whole heartedly and pecked Nightmare, " **bE rIGhT baCK, lOVe~** " he said and got up and followed Reaper. Geno and Nightmare only looked at each other in confusion as their submissive mates giggled and ran up stairs. 

Both came back shortly and Geno and Nightmare almost had a SOUL attack. Reaper is dressed as a Christmas Angel with fake white fluffy wings and a glittery robe in replacement of his usual back. He even went as far as to make a fake halo! Geno drooled as he admired his  _heavenly_ mate in all his glory, in which Reaper blushed at the stare. 

Error, however, is blushing as Nightmare continued to hugged him and nip his collar that is showing from the Santa outfit that he is wearing. He has a long candy cane stocking, a short Santa skirt and a matching top. He giggled as the nips began to feel ticklish.

 " **i tHInk iT's tIme tO gO nOw** " he smiled. The others nodded and then teleported to the surface in Undertale, where it's snowing and the stars are at their brightest. Geno unfolded the picnic blanket and Reaper prepared the packed foods. Error then brought out the soft pillows and blankets and put them on the picnic blanket. Nightmare helped Reaper in unpacking. And once they are all done, they all nuzzled as the doms hugged and kissed their respective mates and watched as the snow fell softly and gently on them.

As they snacked on their food, Geno and Nightmare comfortably laid down after they finished theirs. But before they could relax, they were shocked when their respective subs straddled their hips and gripped their clothes, pulling them closer to them. And as if on cue, some stars began to fall as Error and Reaper kissed their mates deeply in passion, their heated kisses and breathes fighting off the cold winter winds. 

Nightmare smirked and pulled Error deeper and switched their places, now having the goopy skeleton on top of him. " **MErRy cHriStmAs, nIGhty~** " Error purred once they broke up the kiss, "Merry Christmas to you as well, love~"

Reaper smiled lovingly at Geno as they pulled away from each other. Geno smiled back and pulled Reaper to lay beside him and nuzzle the crown of his skull and gave it a peck, "Merry Christmas, love" he heard Reaper mumble against his chest. Geno purred, "Merry Christmas to you too, my angel~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, congratulations again for OnChanceTales for winning 4th place in Watty! 
> 
> Hope you guys liked it! Merry Christmas to you all~!!
> 
> DBS Out~!


	16. Our Sweet Deity Error: Spiritverse (Spirit Alternate Multiverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo....... DBS h-here! 
> 
> Sorry I was gone, have to take a break from stress and Wattpad itself, take therapies for my mental health and many more problems! 
> 
> So have a deity Error as an apology/peace offer!!! 
> 
> You wanna see a pic of what he looks like? Check my Wattpad "Error Drawings"~!!! (https://www.wattpad.com/704811400-error-drawings-deity-error-from-spirit-am)

A white boned skeleton giggled as he neared the entrance of the enchanted and vast forest that intimidatingly stood a few blocks away from their little village. The forest was said to hold and a home to many creatures such as wolves, vampires, fairies, faes, and many other mythical creatures, thus it gained the name of Encorelled. It was said that whomever enters said forest will loose his way and will be lost in the confusing and vast world of the magical creatures. Some folks even say that some of these creatures, whom are neither monster nor human, will trick you and lead you to their world to hold you prisoner for their sick entertainments; but the little skeleton deemed to differ.

For as he entered Encorcelled forest, he already knew the path to the place he's looking for. He followed the same tracks he takes everyday and came upon the beautiful hut that sat upon a small clearing in the midst of the giant redwood trees around it. Said hut has a small oak door and white curtains that covers the small windows. By the back of the hut, there's a small garden that holds many magical fruits and crops growing with vigor. There's also stepping stones covered in moss in front of the house and flowers covering the area.

The skeleton smiled and took his way to the door, carefully dodging the beautiful flowers and knocked on the oak door. " **Just a minute~!** " Said a lightly deep and yet soothing voice from inside. The door opened and there stood a black skeleton with blue marks running down his cheeks and a set of small antlers on his head. His  white and blue-yellow eye lights shone in happiness. Despite being male in pronoun, he's wearing a blue see-through veil adorned with flowers and gold rims on the side of each side of his antlers and a gold circlet. He's also wearing an off-the-shoulder robe that matches the color of his veil.

" **Blue! It's pleasant to see you again!** " He claimed and hugged the little skeleton. The other, Blue, hugged back and laughed in please, "I'm glad as well, Deity Error!" He said back. Error gave him a knowing look, " **I told you to just call me by my name, no need for formalities! Kidding aside, why have you looked for me in such a pleasant day?** " Error tilted his head in confusion, "It's been so long since you've visited our village so I thought of visiting you to see if you're doing well" Blue smiled, "The kids are missing you and the elders are asking about your sudden long disappearance"

" **My, have I been really gone that long? I apologize for that!** " Error said, " **An outbreak had happened between the wolves and the vampires, they have made a silly competition of whom could be the greater kind by killing innocents; Me and the other deities of balance of life and death has to intervene. It took a long time but things have calmed down** **now** " he explained. Blue frowned, "You must be busy then, have I interrupted you from something important? Surely you must be doing something important before I arrived!"

" **Oh no! I was just tending to my garden. Besides, with what you said earlier, it would be rude to not visit the village again after such a long time of absence when people are expecting, right?** " Blue smiled, already knowing that Error will be able to visit again. Stars! The other's are going to be happy knowing that the deity has come back! "True! So, would you accompany me on my way back to the village?" The little skeleton said, offering his hand to the deity. Error smiled back, " **I would love to~!** "

The two then walked through the forest, hand in hand and laughing all their way out. It was a witty excuse to catch up to their lost time to see each other. As time flies by, they have finally made it to the verge of the forest from the village. Blue smiled as his grip tightened around the deity's hand and walked the few blocks that separates them to their venue. Upon arrival, they stopped at the entrance of the merry and busy village then Blue cupped his unbusy hand,   "EVERYONE! DEITY ERROR HAS RETURNED!!!" he shouted in a gleeful voice. Everyone that managed to hear perked up and, upon seeing the smiling deity beside the blue clad skeleton, rushed to them while the others went to spread the word to their fellow villagers.

The children laughed and squealed as they let go of their respective toys and ran with their arms open wide to Error, "DEITY ERROR!!!" Error in return let go of Blue and knelt down with his arms wide open as well, " **Children~!** "

Blue and the other parents and elders laughed and chuckled at the beautiful reunion in front of them; some kids following in the huge hug pile that Error has put himself into. One particular elder with a staff walked to them smiling in joy as the others stepped aside to make path for him. Error's laughing slowly died down the moment he felt the presence of the head elder of the village. With a smile, he carefully picked up the kid on him, stood up and bowed in front of the smiling elder, " **Elder** **Gerson** **! It was a pleasure to see you again after such a long time!** "

Gerson smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing well that this deity is a higher being than a village elder, "Please Deity Error, you have no need to bow in front of me. In fact, I should be the one bowing in front you as appreciation for revisiting our little village" and he bowed as well. The two stood back up and the deity of destruction and death smiled at him, " **I'm sorry I was gone without a notice, something happened in our forest that needed my presence. Blue said that your village has missed me in my absence, thus I've decided to pay an unexpected visit** "

Gerson smiled, "Well then! It would be very rude of us to not give you a proper welcome now, do we? Everyone! Gather your best crops and best fresh meat! We'll have a celebration in the Great Hall for our beloved Deity!" Everyone cheered and Error was ushered with the few remaining parents to the said hall, much to the deity's embarrassment and shyness.

It took a few more minutes before the early dinner, which started by sunset since some of the parents, commenced. Of course, Error was in the head of the table and the head elder by his right and his known friend Blue on his left. "Oh, Deity! There's so much stories we can't wait to tell you! I'm so glad you came back and made the children happy again!" said one monster to Error as they all murmured and chatted with one another in happiness, "True! The others even wondered if you went on a journey and will never come back" a teen bunny stated. Error smiled, putting down his spoon, " **I would never do such thing! This place has also became my home and you all have become family of mine!** " his sweet voice rang through-out the dining hall, " **And if I we're to ever leave, I'll try to warn you people to not make you all worry much** "

After the joyful dinner, Error helped with the chores, much to the villagers' protests. After cleaning, he bid them farewell and began his trek back to his home, the stars and moon shinning their wonderful light to aid in his way through the darkness of the night, fireflies guiding him through the dense forest of Encorcelled. 

\- - - - - -  
\- - - -   
\- - -  
  
 _Why?! Why has it come to this?!?! He thought they were family! His friends! Why? Why?! WHY?!? WHY?!?!?!?!_

_-_

Error continued to catch his breath as his bare feet pounded against the muddy ground of the forest, looking back behind his shoulder briskly, the broken metallic shackle clipped on his left ankle clinking loudly. "Deity went through that way! COME ON!!!" came a shouting voice as the glowing orange flames glowed brighter the closer the people. 'Why did I let this merry village turn to this?! Why did  _HE_ even want to rule over here?!' Error thought, trying and failing in harshly wiping away the tears that continued running down his cheeks. 

-

_The village and him are quite merry living alone. Everything was normal until the sudden  galloping and neighing of horses was heard, as well as the confident horns of a royal trumpet. As the curious villagers, as well as Elder Gerson and Blue, gathered near the carriage; came out from it is the King and the Queen. "The King hereby announces that this village called "Beguile" is now under the rule of thy King. Furthermore, this village is now under the protection of the Kingdom's laws" the announcer said as the King and Queen gave them all a powerful look. Gerson stepped forward, "Excuse me, my highness-es, I'm Gerson the Head Elder of the village. For decades, a deity has been guarding our village, and I'm concerned if they will have any problems with you since your presence has been announced so sudden"  he said, knowing well that Error wouldn't be much happy knowing that he couldn't visit again just because a king decides to include their village in his kingdom. "Ah, yes. I've heard about the story of a deity protecting you all. By all means, I would love to see them personally in my castle to discuss your concern, Elder Gerson. Perhaps tomorrow is a good time for a royal tea party with them?" the King said in which Gerson nodded, "I will announce your request to him at once"_

_-_

Error yelped as he was suddenly thrown to the ground due to tripping on an uproot and came rolling on the dirt, the veil managing to get caught in some dead branches and being torn with the force of his fall. He got up again and was about to run until he winced and abruptly stopped. He looked down and saw that his ankle managed to twist itself in an unusual angle. Biting his tongue, he sucked up the want to scream in pain and limped his way to get faster, to get away from the people he thought he knew, to get away from the people he loved and protected all his life.

-

_Error smiled as he sat in front of the King, the cup of buttercup tea steaming as it was put down to the table by the deity. " **It really is my pleasure to get invited in such a private talk, King Crux!** "  The king smiled back and sipped his own coffee, "The people from Beguile Village, they must adore and love you so much as to get concerned by merely having the kingdom's law along with them" he said, leaning back. " **Oh, yes! I have treated them as mine as I am theirs. We really have this mutual and close relationships that binds me and them** " Error said as he looked at the king. "I see. Well then, they should not worry too much for my laws doesn't get to Forest Encorcelled and thus you are still free to visit them anytime of the days, Deity Error"_

_-_

Error didn't noticed the small but steep crag and only managed a yelp as he slipped on the mud and fell down. He continued to roll down, hitting tree trunks and rocks the deeper he got. "THERE HE IS! QUICK! GET HIM!!!" some one yelled from the top of the crag. But alas, our sweet poor Deity Error was too tired and passed out the moment he stopped rolling down the crag, the voice getting muffled and the scene getting dark as he let the darkness consume his vision and a dreamless sleep to take its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this random Alternate Multiverse I have cooked up for you guys~!!!
> 
> DBS Out~!!!


	17. Loved Finally (Preg!Error x Dream) =PART 3=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

" **I-inky? hOw iN tHE hElL dId yOU gET hERE?!** " Error yelped as he was grabbed by Ink by the neck, not choking him but tight enough to not let him get away either. How did Ink get in here?! He's pretty sure that this AU was secured! And even if so, this AU is hidden! So, how the hell did Ink pinpointed their location?! Much more in a time where Error is months long gone in his pregnancy. Ink's sinister and dark grin ensured shivers down Error's spine that made the glitchy skeleton regret the choice he made for asking the previous Guardian of the Multiverse. Instead of answering his prey's question, Ink instead growled as his gaze fell on the baby bump that Error possesses, making said skeleton to flinch; his arms automatically tightening around his abdomen to protect whatever Ink will plan to do to him or his unborn baby.

Ink noticed the act of concern, fear and protectiveness; making him grin and purr in delight, knowing that he has the dominance and upper hand against Error. "Aww, don't worry Ruru, I am not THAT evil to kill an unborn child! Much less a SOULing from two gods! So don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not here to kill~" Ink giggled insanely, hand cupping Error's cheek; the glitchy skeleton shaking in fear. He can't defend himself or the baby! And this fact along made Error want to cry; but he'll never show Ink the satisfaction!

His magic reserves are all going down to the conjured abdomen he has as a womb for their baby, meaning, if Ink planned on killing either or both of them, there would be no fight at all and just dust on the floor. But Ink did said that he's not planning on killing anyone, should he believe him then? Error gulped and with a quivering voice, asked the artistic skeleton in front of him, " **I-iF y-YO-yOU'Re nOt hErE tO k-KILl mE oR mY bABY, w-wHY dId yOU cAMe h-HeRe?** " Ink's dark grin widened as his other hand, the one previously cupping Error's cheek, lifted the smaller skeleton's chin upwards to meet his gaze, "To abduct, to take, to kidnap something that should be MINE!" Error teared up, sending SOUL waves to his mate,  _'Dream! Help! Please! In-!!!'_

Error can't remember anything after that, all he remembered is that he felt great pain in his SOUL from being interrupted in the middle of his SOUL-calling, that made him fear for the condition of his baby in that short moment, before he was falling forward; stopped midway by an embrace and Ink's smirk marking his vision before everything turned dark.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - 

\- - - -

Ink smiled, "Aww, can't have you doing that now Ruru~ Can't let you ruin the surprise for little ol' Dreamy now can we?" Ink's dark grin disappeared, his face showing a nonchalant expression as he supported Error with one hand. He's planned this for so long. He wanted Dream to feel the pain he has to endure when he was casted away when the news spreaded. He wanted Dream to know how much he will suffer for taking Ink's place and claiming it as his own. He'll make sure Dream will suffer for taking Error from him.

His long made plan all ruined because Dream couldn't keep his hands to himself. All he has worked hard for ruined at a moment's notice all because of them taking sides with Dream. All he has done; the fake acts, the pain and effort, all ruined because of  ** _HIM_**. Ink can't help but giggle darkly, "And now? Now, It's payback time~" he purred. For so long, he kept a hidden persona. He slowly but surely gathered information about Dream or Error through different AUs. He used and manipulated more than one monster to act to his biddings and to gather said informations. He took over them and used his creativeness to turn his own creations to mindless minions under his sick spell. And he sure as hell ain't planning on letting go of that power.

No, not yet, not ever. Not until he has made revenge on the very skeleton he thought he'll have as a teammate and a friend, not until he has given painful revenge to the God of Positivity named  ** _D R E A M_. ** He'll never accept Dream taking over his place on the Multiverse! He'll never accept that Error has chosen Dream and had a child with him! He'll never accept that his very own creations turned away from him! He can't and will NEVER accept any of this! Now, he has more than a hundred AUs put under his control and he can't wait to use it against the council and Dream. And with Error, pregnant with Dream's child, abducted and right by his side? Things can get more painful for the God of Positivity and much more interesting for the God of C R E A T I O N

With shadowed, dark and half lidded eye sockets, he looked around the room one more time before opening a portal. But, before he even entered said portal, a sinister thought came into his mind. He closed the portal, carried Error to the couch and proceeded to write something on the wall using red paint.

With a satisfied smile, he turned back and hoisted Error once again; glowering at the sight of the baby bump the former God of Destruction holds. He gave a tsk and walked through the portal, leaving the dripping red paint behind as the only imprint of his presence. With Error with him who is also pregnant with Dream's child, all Ink has to do now is wait for Dream to panic and set a wild goose chase in the Multiverse before he can jump to the 2nd phase of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, nou! Inky got Error!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this update!
> 
> DBS Out~!


	18. Why?! (Errormare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Cutting and hints of Depression as well as slightly graphic describing of said cutting. If sensitive to these kind of stuff, please refrain from reading.

Nightmare hummed as he checked every one of his crew if their fine and settled. It's already night in the AU where his castle is and it has been a tiring day. They've helped Error defeat a bunch of Sanses when he was ambushed.

It started when all of them are hanging out in the living room of his castle, Error knitting as usual while also cuddling with the rest of Nightmare and his team. When suddenly, Error has felt another AU has been created. With a heavy sigh, he told them that he has to do his job and will try to come back, but Nightmare has felt something wrong in his gut. They watched as Error left with the portal. It wasn't even a few minutes and Nightmare is already pacing back and forth in front of his team. "What's wrong?" Dust asked him and he answered with, "I don't know. It's just that.....something doesn't feel right" Nightmare said. A few more minutes and he couldn't hold it any longer and told his crew that they'll follow Error, which was agreed by them.

What they came upon was a shock to them all. Sanses of Main and Copy AUs as well as Ink, Dream and the Council are beating Error to pulp, who was screaming no- BEGGING for help and mercy. Crying for someone to help him. Nightmare and his gang are then fueled with intense and raging fury and attacked them in blind rage. Nightmare stood before Error and used his tentacles to attack Ink and Dream, who keeps on trying to get closer. With the sudden ambush the gang did, many Sanses were startled and was dusted quickly. The Council, however, are more vigilant and was able to escape and is now fighting them all head to toe; in which the rest of Nightmare's team got back. It was a long battle and mid-fight to it, Error collapsed and passed out. Nightmare shouted to fall back and his team got close to him just as said God of Negativity created a portal and escaped.

His team are severely injured but not to the point of dusting. Nightmare used his own magic and converted it to healing. He was healing all of them when Error woke up. He asked what happened and Nightmare told him the things that happened after the destroyer passed out. Without saying a word and only nodding in response, Error opened a portal to the anti-void. Nightmare looked solemn and planned on visiting the him later after he has healed and settled his crew.

It was late night that Nightmare finished. He has furnished and prepared the guest room for Error in case he needed one. He yawned and stretched his body, hearing his bones pop then decided to open a portal to the anti-void. He doesn't care if he doesn't get any sleep, as long as he was able to keep all of his safe, so be it. The sight before him has not satisfied his tired state.

Error is sitting in the anti-void, on his own puddle of blood and dust as he cried and cried, not noticing the portal that opened or the God of Negativity that entered his area in the blinding whiteness. The destroyer's back is what's facing Nightmare and the repeated back and forth movement of his right arm made Nightmare suspicious on what Error is doing. He frowned then walked near the glitching skeleton. "Error, what are yo--?!?!" Nightmare was cut off as Error jumped startled as a clatter was heard then a yelp as Error bent down in what seemed a futile attempt to hide his hands. "What were you doing?" Nightmare asked as he got in front of the glitching skeleton, who glitched even further as he hid his arms further in his mid section and looked up his looming form. " **nAnyA** " Error muttered as he glanced behind Nightmares feet, "I have the right to know Error and I do believe that it IS my business" the God of Negativity countered. Nightmare followed his gaze and frowned on the knife that he found behind his feet. He bent down and picked it up. He noticed blood and dust on the handle and more on the sharp edge of the knife. He snarled as he threw the knife behind himself and looked at Error. " What. Were. You. Doing?" he asked as he growled to Error who flinched.

" **I tOlD yOu iT's Non--?!!!** " Error yelped as Nightmare grabbed his arm then yanked the hoodie sleeve off. The sight could make any sane and sensitive person vomit or call 911. There, on full display, are fresh cuts on Error wrist. The cuts are so near and narrow to each other, some deep, some shallow and the others are vertical, horizontal and diagonal. The deep and wide cuts are so deep that Error's radius and ulna are on the brink of breaking. The cuts are so many that it has entirely reopened and covered the old ones. The bone is so brittle and rough because of the multiple cuts that decorated Error's arm. Nightmare also noticed a hidden word amongst the cuts, 'Why', though the tail of the letter Y is the deepest cut and is still slightly gushing out blood. 'Must be when I accidentally startled him' Nightmare growled as his grip on Error arm tightened.

"Why? WHY ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?!" Nightmare shouted in fury and worry as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Can't Error see that he's worried for him?! " **So?! iT iSn'T aNy wOrSe fRoM tHe PaIn I hAvE eNduRed aLl mY lIfe!!!** " Error screamed back as tears started to spill from his eye sockets. "Dammit, Error!!! Can't you just stop making yourself suffer more?! Can't you see that we--  **I**  am worried for you?!" Nightmare screamed back as he gripped Error harder, afraid that if he let go, he'll lose him. " **W-W-whY?! WhY aRe yOu wOrRied?! BeCaUsE yOu pItY mE, i-iS thAt iT NigHtmARe?!** " Error shouted trying to yank his arm back as he stuttered in his sentence. "No! I HAVE NO INTENTIONS TO PITY YOU, DAMN IT!" Nightmare screamed as his tears started to spill. " **ThEn WHY?! Of AlL tHe THinGs YoU haVe To wOrRy iT's ME!!! ArE yOu bLinD?! I'M BETTER OF D E A D, NIGHTMARE!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY, I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I CAN'T ANYMORE!!!** " Error shouted as he sniffed. " **i-I.......i-I cAn'T anYmOre!!! I'Ve heLd oNtO tHe rOpE fOr FaR tOo lOng and I cAn'T tAkE tHe bUrnS anYMoRe!! WhY?! wHy is iT sO hArd To LEt gO?!?! aLl I'vE wAnTeD iS tO bE in PeAcE!!! I'Ve kEpt mY jOb! I'Ve kEpt ThE bAlAnCE! I'VE pReVenTeD ThE mUlTiVerSe FroM tIpPinG! I'Ve kEpt aNd GiVE tHeM pEace!! wHy cAn'T I gEt mInE?!?! WhY Can'T I bE sElfiSh fOr OncE?! WhY iS it So h-HaRd?!?! WhY?! wHy?!?! WHy?!?!** " Error screamed as he struggled extremely hard on Nightmare, not caring if this caused his wrist to start bleeding intensely. " **WhY aRe YoU bEinG cOncErnEd aBouT me?!?! WhY aRe yOu wOrRiEd OvEr mE?!?!** " Error asked as he looked at Nightmare, his tears making his sight blurry. "Error, I'm sorry if I shouted at you but you have to understand that we care about you. I'm not just talking about myself, but the crew as well. What about the Charas? You may not have noticed it but you have already made your way into their hearts and they see you as a family. Even us. I care about you, not just because you're in my team but because I love you" Nightmare said as he let his tears freely roll down his cheeks.

"You ask why you can't be selfish for once. That's because you've given us so many and you still continue to give. You may not know it but the Charas are yours just as your theirs. You are ours while we are yours. You are mine and I am yours" Nightmare cried as he cupped Error cheeks. "You may not notice it but you have made a place in our hearts already and we- I will do anything to to protect you and keep you safe, even if it has to cost me my life just to put you under my wings. You may have had your wings broken. You may have had burns all over your hands just to keep holding onto the rope but you can't forget the people that still care about you. Cross cares about you. Dust cares about you. Horror cares about you. Killer cares about you. Blue cares about you. The Charas cares about you..." Nightmare said as he cupped Error on his other cheek, making Error look up to him and stare at his eyes. "And I care about you. You may have lost your wings but I'm always there to catch you when you fall" Nightmare said as he leaned down and kissed Error.

After a few minutes, they broke apart as Nightmare caressed Error's cheek. "Please, don't do this ever again" He said as Error sniffed again and looked down. " **i'M sOrRy aNd I pRoMiSe** " Error cried as Nightmare hugged Error and made him lean down on his chest. "Shhh, I know, I know. And I'm sorry for shouting as well" Nightmare hummed as green aura and magic surrounded them both, Nightmare healing both his and Error's scars and wounds as well as using calming magic. After an hour of doing this, Error finally fell asleep and his wounds closed and not bleeding anymore. Nightmare hummed as he stood up and carried Error bridal style and opened a portal to his room. He striped Error of his clothes and put him on his king sized bed then proceeded to get a small basin with warm water and a towel then wiped Error's body off of dust and dried blood carefully. Once finished, he went to his closet and got out a lone blue silk nightgown and put it onto Error for extra comfy as well as to not irritate any healed up wounds. He striped himself as well and wore his bed attire then proceeded to lay beside Error, the other shuffling closer to him and leaning on his chest. Nightmare hummed as he hugged Error closer to himself. "You'll never be alone from now on, dearest dove. Now that you're under my wing" Nightmare hummed as he leaned and pecked Error on the forehead then proceeded to get comfortable to finally get some sleep, his tentacles closing the curtains and turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst with a fluff on the end. I can't stop thinking about this one shot and have to do it.


	19. My Precious Butterfly (Bitty!Error x Bitty!Brassberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of the story.

Error frankly looked around him in panic as he continued to sew a black coat, since sewing can sometimes calm Error down but it seems like it's only making him panic this time. He can feel his magic shifting quickly as minutes continued to pass. He doesn't know why but the moment he entered Ink's latest AU to destroy it, he started to notice these strange and weird tingling in his SOUL. He ignored it as he started to destroy the newest AU when Ink arrived, strangely smirking, and threw attacks towards him. The fight went on for hours upon hours with no end; and finding it useless to continue the fight anymore, Error decided to leave the AU and jut destroy another one for the sake of balance. Error has been weakened and that's when the tingling in his SOUL started to make itself stronger. 

           Error sweated as his hands began to faintly shake, making him double in his efforts in his sewing. " **d-Dam-dAmMIt** " he muttered as he put down the unfinished clothing and shook his hands rapidly. He cursed upon himself as he got up and went to the area where he kept all of his dolls and fabrics. " **mAyBE i'Ll jUsT sLeEP iT oFf fOr tOdAy, i'M suRe it'Ll bE gOnE bY tOMoRRow** " he said to himself, still having doubt upon himself as he opened a portal to a random AU's bedroom and stole two pillows and a blanket. He grunted as he felt another pulse from his SOUL then proceeded to fix his makeshift bed at his doll section and laid down; one pillow under his skull and the other being squished in a hug by him. Error ignored one last pulse as his eye sockets closed, breathing evened out. Error could only hope in dreamless sleep that whatever thing that's slowly bothering his magic and his SOUL would be gone. 

           "Well, what do we have here?" Error's eyes suddenly snapped open and he quickly got up only to notice that he can't see anything but black. He quickly panicked, thinking that he might be in the VOID but the feel of fluffiness underneath him calmed him down a little. He shifted as he heard someone walking towards his direction. "What's this?" came a muffled voice from above and Error could only wonder what the hell is happening as he continued to shift, but the sudden blinding light made him wince and for him to close his eye sockets with a whine, the black being replaced with white far too quickly for his eye lights to take. 

          "I did not expect for this to happen" someone chuckled from above him. Error gasped, finally recognizing the voice, " **INK!!!** " he screamed as he went to look at the artist when the sight made him pale. Ink is gigantic compared to him, looming over him with a wide grin. Error stammered and backed up, trying and failing to get out of the pile of blankets and pillows. He looked upon himself and saw that he's naked and his clothes are one with the blankets he's currently stepping on. 

          Error panicked and tried to run away only for him to fall on his back on the blanket; which made Ink chuckle. The glitching skeleton was about to get up when he felt odd shifting and moving along his back. He looked behind him to see folding and unfolding butterfly wings with the color of his magic which is a gradient from black on the tip then blue, red and yellow as it goes nearer to his summoned ecto-body. He was brought out of his staring when he felt a hand wrapped around his body and the next second, he's hoisted up in the air. " **WhA?!** " he exclaimed as he struggled against the tight hold, Ink grinning at him as he neared Error closer to his face. Error sweated as Ink stared at his eyes, feeling as if he's staring right into his SOUL, his new wings fluttering in fear against the tiny space. 

         Ink grinned, "You must've been veeerrry confused, Glitchy! But to answer your obvious question; I altered the codes to my latest AU to prevent you from being able to destroy it. However, I didn't expect for you to be turned into this! To be honest..." Ink grinned darkly at him as he held Error from waist down and began to caress Error's folded wings, feeling it jerking and faintly shaking under his touch. "I actually prefer you this way. Powerless and ultimately  _ **V U L N E R A B L E**_ " Ink giggled making Error squirm against him hard. " **LeT mE gO!!!** " he shouted along with a hard bite on Ink's hand. Ink flinched on the sudden attack and accidentally let go of Error, causing the glitching skeleton to fall to the floor, his wings trying desperately to flap to soften his fall. "Why you-" Ink glared and made another attempt to capture the now bitty skeleton but Error dodged and ran to the portal Ink has forgotten to close. Ignoring the shout of Ink for him to come back, he jumped through; using a bit of his magic he had left to alter the code of the portal to direct him into a random AU. 

\---BittyTale Original Universe---

          "Ey Ma?" A small skeleton, with the height around 6 inches, sitting on the shoulder of a tall female monster. "Hmm? What is it Brassy?" she asked as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. Apparently, bitty monsters, especially skeletons, have become popular and many has been going in and out of her adoption center. Since then, her bitties are becoming more excited each day and to celebrate this day, she decided to make a small celebration for the left bitties; deciding on making a feast for them all thus buying ingredients in the store along with her personal bitty, Brassberry nicknamed Brassy. "What're ya gonna make for us?" he asked, his claws gripping on the cloth of Mama Cry's clothing. "Something special~" she giggled but was interrupted as she suddenly heard a cry followed by a crash of metal to metal sound out from the alley they just walked past. 

          "Huh?" Brassy asked and jumped down from Mama Cry's shoulder and ran to the direction of the noise, now hearing a faint whimper. "Brassy, wait!" Mama Cry exclaimed, running after her bitty whom she saw was inspecting between toppled trash cans. Upon closer range, she hears a faint whimper, "MA!! OVER HERE!!" came the shout of her bitty, in between trash and trash cans. Fighting the stinky smell, she went over and could only gasp in shock. "GOODNESS!!!" she exclaimed in fury and worry as Brassy side stepped to let her mama do her business. 

          Mama Cry kneeled amongst the trash, and inspecting the bitty. There, lying on the ground, is a glitching bitty skeleton. The bitty has broken ribs, a broken arm and a sprained leg; no doubt caused by the strange fall or something worse. She went to scoop up the bitty when she heard Brassy gasp. "Ma, look" he pointed to the bitty's back in which Mama Cry turned him over gently and eyes widen at what she saw, the poor and injured bitty has beautiful pair of butterfly wings sprouting from his back; faint trails of ecto-magic could be seen where the wings connects to the back. Both were snapped out of their inspecting when the bitty whimpered again. Mama Cry took this as a sign for her to immediately go back to her center, scooping Brassy up and running towards the direction of her bitty center, being mindful to not shaken the already injured skeleton bitty. Brassy couldn't help but look at the glitchy bitty and unconsciously caress the bandaged wound on his skull, 'I hope he'll be fine' he thought to himself as he looked at his Mama from her shoulders to see her sweating but with an undeniable determined gleam in her eyes.

\- - - - -  
\- - -

\- -

          Mama Cry wiped her forehead and opened the door, quickly rushing to the infirmary sector of the bitty center, ignoring the other bitties for now. Mama stopped for a moment before entering the door, picking up Brassy and putting him on the counter, "Stay" she said upon noticing Brassy's questioning look towards her, "I'll need to be extremely careful this time, hun" she smiled sadly and went on to the infirmary, the door closing behind her gently. Brassy couldn't help but scoff at his mama's actions as he began to walk in circles on the counter. "Brassy?" someone asked from a few feet away from him, he looked to see that it's a Cherry that asked him along with a few more bitties such as a Sansy, Blueberry, Edgy, Yanyan, Bite and a few more. The whole center has mini ladders and ropes that the bitties could climb to if ever they're allowed to roam on the center, which is every time there's an occasion or when they all feel like roaming. "What's the problem with Mama Cry?" a gentle wavy question came out from Cherry again as he looked at Brassy who gave of a problem-ed sigh escape his nose hole. "Ma found a bitty in an all'way n' the bitty's badly injured" he stated in which got a few gasps from the other bitties. "Oh goodness! I hope they'll be alright!" Blueberry exclaimed as he's nearly in tears, Cherry crying on the background. "Sure do hope so" Brassy asked as the room fell quiet and the bitties waited patiently for Mama Cry to come out, hoping to bring positive news on her way out.

          A few more hours, the bitties are about to give up on waiting and was about to head down the counter when Mama Cry came out the infirmary with her hands cupped. "Ma? How's the bitty?" Brassy asked, the others perking up; wanting to know the news as well. Mama Cry smiled down at them, "I'm glad we made it on time Brassy. He's too injured, many  bone broken and his magic stats going so low. I'm surprised he has managed to live so far, in which I'm glad as well" she smiled at them then proceeded to look at her cupped hands where there's a blue fluffy handkerchief and a silhouette of a bitty laying down on her hand could be seen breathing. 

          Mama Cry then walked towards the section where the bitties have their own customized cage-like houses. Where the 3 walls are made of thick wood and the front made of glass for easy viewing both for Mama Cry or for the adopters. Some of those rooms are made with only a queen size bed, bedside table, lamps and lights, a bathroom and closet and a door to the glass wall that could be locked from inside; the room made for bitties who's still recovering in any injury or illnesses. Mama Cry carried the glitching bitty to one of these rooms, the room colored in the scheme of red violet, maroon and magenta. She carefully placed the healing bitty on the bed, the others piling at the glass and looking, some gasping upon glancing at something. "Omg, he has wings~!" Blueberry exclaimed but was shushed by Mama Cry and some others. Mama Cry made sure everything's fine one last time before turning to the small group of bitties, "Come now everyone, it's time for dinner" She stated and began to walk away, the others following behind. Brassy walked and pulled a thread that ringed the bell attached high up on the wall; signaling every bitty that it's dinner time. He walked back to the room where the healing bitty is and looked at him one last time before going down the ladders attached to the wall to eat. 

\- - - - - -  
\- - - -  
\- -

-

          Error's eye sockets fluttered open as the sun's rays hit his face with gentle warmth. Despite the gentle awakening, he groaned and sat up, wincing as his broken arm moved. He looked at his surroundings to find himself in a room with no roof on. Three walls are made of wood and the one in front was made of glass with a door at the side. He got up to stand only to wince and fall back to the bed, he looked down to see that his left foot is covered in bandages. He looked further to himself and saw that his right hand is bandages and on a sling while his ribs are bandaged; and that's when he also noticed that he's naked. He blushed and squeaked, his wings quickly covering his body. He went and grabbed the blanket, wrapped it around himself with the back being loose to allow somewhere his new wings could pop out; then proceeded to walk to the door. He opened it and looked around, his eyes widening. " **i'M iN bItTyTaLe** " he murmured, his memories recognizing the place with no need of opening any code-portals. Speaking of portals, Error waved his hand to try and summon one only for his magic to flicker and none to pop out. He sighed sadly, " **gUeSs I'M sTuCK hErE** " he whispered to himself, a lone tear falling down his cheeks. 

          He was startled out of his thoughts when a sound of door opening and closing sounded out not too far away. He looked up to see a female monster's eyes widening as she rushed forward to where he's at. "Thank goodness, you're awake. I was actually worried you're not going to wake up. How are you feeling?" she asked as she gently smiled. " **i-I'm fInE nOw, t-ThaNk yOu** " Error murmured shyly, his wings folding behind him in embarrassment. Mama Cry smiled and held up a finger, "I'm Mama Cry by the way and this is the Bitty Adopting Center" she smiled as Error went to shake her finger, "Me and my bitty, Brassy, found you in an alley when he heard a sound. You're badly injured by then. Want to share me what happened?" she asked in complete worry and concern. Error only looked down and fiddled with his fingers, "That's a no then. That's fine, but if you're ready or you want, you can tell me okay?" she said and Error looked back  up at her, nodding. 

          "Would you like to come with me? I'm going to wake the bitties up after I cooked some food, to prepare them for breakfast. Today's a Sunday so the center is closed for any adopters and a day off or play day for the bitties" she said as Error nodded again as she put down her hand. Error hummed as he was gently lifted and he was put on her shoulder "Also, I absolutely adore your wings. They're so beautiful, I'm sure once you're okay to be adopted, you'll be the spotlight" she giggled, " **i dOn'T wAnT tO bE aDopTed** " Error whimpered as Mama Cry looked at him in sympathy, ' _Probably traumatized to what happened to him from his possible ex-owner_ ' she thought. "Well, you can always stay here as my own bitty" She said, "I also have my own bitty which is Brassy. He's a Brassberry bitty, quite aggressive but he's passionate" she said. " **pLeAsE dO...** " Error whispered, "Huh?" Mama Cry questioned, " **pLeAsE dO AdOPt mE, mA'Am** " Error whimpered. Mama giggled, "If I'm going to adopt you, you'll have to call me 'Mama' or 'Ma'. There's no need to be so formal little guy" she laughed as she booped Error in which the glitchy skeleton giggled back. " **OkAy MaMa** " he said and went to hug her neck. "That's better" she said and entered another room where the kitchen is. She went on and prepared with the food, her new bitty helping her by taste testing each and one of them.

          After some time, she laid down the food on the table where the bitties eat, pulling off the apron from her. Error was about to say something when a faint mumble was heard from the front. "Hey Ma" came a gruff voice. "Good morning to you as well, Brassy" said his Mama in reply. Error squeaked as he was gently handled off her shoulder and put down on the table, "I suggest you prepare yourself, little one. You'll have to introduce yourself to the others so that mingling could be easier" she smiled as she began to walk away to wake the others. Error fidgeted and sweated nervously, already scared of what might be the outcome. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm pretty sure the others would love you" said Brassy from behind Error, causing the glitchy skele-bitty to jump a little in surprise. " **o-Oh uHm, yEah** " he mumbled cutely in which got Brassy to slightly blush green. "I-I'm Brassy by the way" he slightly stammered and offered a hand to Error. Error looked up to see that- Holy shit, Brassy is an inch taller than him! He's around 5 inches while Brassy is 6 inches tall, this caused Error to stammer a bit. " **i-I'm ErRoR** " he replied softly. "Welp, Error. I have a feelin' tha' Ma already adopted yer. So, welcome to the fam" he said as he rubbed Error on the crown of his skull, the other squeaking cutely and his wings to flutter softly. Brass only grinned at him as they both heard a small door open on the wall where the table is connected at; several gasps being heard as bitty after bitty entered.  _'tHiS is GoInG tO bE a LoNg dAy'_  Error thought to himself as some bitties gathered around him.

\- - - - -  
\- - -

-

          Hours passed that morning as Error introduced himself to them, being given a backless black cloak in replacement to the blanket by his Mama. Covering up his past as him being a normal bitty at the start, but was illegally experimented on by his past owner who claimed themselves a scientist. When Mama asked if he recognize the face of his abuser, Error lied that they're wearing a mask all the time, thus the reason why Error doesn't know who they are. He got several hugs by then, his haphephobia strangely not acting to all the comfort hugs. After eating, all bitties went to their playroom with a big window to the outside world. Brassy guided Error to said room, being swarmed by a few bitties who admired his wings; some even asking if they could touch them. Error nodded as a Cherry petted his wings, which is fully open for them to see; Error grunting softly. "Oh my, am I hurting you?!" the Cherry asked in concern, but Error only shook his head, " **n-No, it's jUst thAt...tHey'RE oDdlY sEnsITiVE** " he smiled as the others nodded and was just contented on looking at the wings, caressing them here and there. 

           The day ended with Brassy leading Error to his house, away from the rooms where most bitty are sleeping in. When Error asked why, Brassy replied with a, "So that the adopters'll know that we're not for adoption". Brassy, however, forgot that the house only consists of one bedroom and Mama Cry said that they would have to share for a while until she can buy a new bed and customize the house for another room. This got the two to blush as they entered the room, Brassy in his pants and tank top while Error is in his sleeping gown; so that his wings got better room. Both got on the bed but Error suddenly stopped, " **wAiT, wHaT aBouT mY wInGS? wOulDn'T iT bOThEr yOu?** " he asked in concern. "Nah, I'm pretty sure they're as soft as cotton. So nah, it ain't gon' bother me" Brassy smiled at him, his soft side being shown to Error and Error only. The glitchy skeleton hummed as he got under the covers and snuggled against the pillow, facing towards Brassy's direction; the other laying down as well, his head resting a bit higher than Error's making the glitchy skele-bitty to nuzzle accidentally against his chest. 

           After a few minutes, Error fell asleep; breathing calm as the moonlight rays gently hit his back, making him shimmer faintly. "Dunno why, but I get the feelin' that I should protect ya at any cost" Brassy mumbled to himself as he hugged the skeleton and fell asleep himself, "I don' make promises much but I promise yer that'll protect yer no matter what, my precious butterfly" he mumbled before letting himself fall on sleep's grasp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was inspired when we did a class camping on a mountain retreat house I remembered that was long ago. It was night time and we're doing our final activity of the day when a Crimson Red Mariposa Butterfly flew in our activity hut and probably warmed itself a few meters away from the light bulb. I got mesmerized by the wings and this one shot was born~!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed~!


End file.
